Christmas Angel of Music
by Mlle. Phoenix Fox
Summary: Reposted: Old Title: 'The Opera Ghost of Christmas' ERIKOC ROMANCE! SLIGHT CROSSOVER SONGPHIC! Erik comes to America around Christmastime five years after the famous diaster
1. Prolouge

SUMMARY: MOVIEVERSE OF POTO Okay, anybody ever see the 1996 TV Christmas movie 'Mrs. Santa Claus'? It's starred Angela Lansbury in the title role and the plot was she got fed up with Santa ignoring her around Christmas so she took the reindeer out for a spin around the world, but ended up crashing in turn of the century NYC! It's a fun old fashioned musical with Big Broadway-ish musical numbers. If you have seen it, you'll understand this story a bit more, but if you haven't, it's okay, you can still follow everything. The idea for the phic is to take the plot line of the Christmas movie and throw Erik in for some yuletide fun. **Santa and Mrs. C will only be mentioned in passing, the year is 1886, not 1910, no cute, dancing elves and no big choreography numbers, (except maybe when dancing is suppose to be involved) but it will be a songphic! And Erik will stick around in the end...after all, it is an Erik/OC romance! So, to give you the regenerated plot, **

SUMMARY: Erik, the Phantom of the Opera flees Paris almost five years later. He comes to New York City around Christmastime and actually begins to make friends and become accepted amongst the immigrant class. But when a corrupt toymaker seeks to make a buck off defective toys and exploiting children workers, only Erik can help put a stop to his plan...that is...if he won't get distracted by the lovely and fiery Irish lass living in his building.

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN POTO AND THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS MENTIONED FROM 'MRS.SANTA CLAUS'. THIS IS JUST FOR FUN, NOT MEANT TO BE A BRILLIANT PIECE OF PHANPHICTON...THOUGH IT WOULD BE NEAT IF IT TURNED OUT THAT WAY. AGAIN, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, JUST MY OFC, KATIE KILKENNY.

Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and as always,

peace, love and lip gloss,

Mlle. Fox

* * *

**Christmas Angel of Music**

**America**

It had been five years since he had burned down the opera house. Five years since he had fled from the only home he had known since he ran away from the gypsies as a child. He only moved to Montmartre, just within sight of the ruins, but it was still a different life than what he had known. A different life for the Phantom of the Opera. For instance, the former Phantom now had to travel out of his small room in the private hotel to get food once a week in the marketplace. Looking out from the cowl of his hood, he sighed thinking that this was still a lonely, miserable life. And this is where he heard people talking,

"**_Have you-heard about Mimi-Chaveux?" _**

"**_She packed ...her.. bags to go..." _**

"_**To Amer-ica! To Amer-ica!" **_

"**_My son Phil-lip got a job in O-hi-o." _**said one widow.

"**_O-hi-o? Where's O-hi-o?" _**asked her friend.

"**_How should I know?" _**asked a third.

"**_In Amer-ica! In Amer-ica!" _**several people told her. The Opera Ghost overheard a man tell his coworker as they unloaded bags of flour,

"_**They say in America everyone is free..." **_

"**_But if you'd paid their taxes-, you know - there is a fee!" _**remarked his friend as several workers chorused,

"_**In Amer-ica! In Amer-ica!" **_

"_**But -every-one has a dream, **_

_**every-one has - a drive, **_

_**they don't have to worry, they don't have to fear **_

_**about their basic needs, about stay-ing alive.**_

_**They get to make a choice, **_

_**They get to choose, **_

_**And if it were me...**_

**_I'd like to be free!" _**He thought of all these things as people talked about America and everyone who was going there.

"_**I need...something challenging to do...**_

**_Somewhere...marvelous...to go..."_** he said to himself.

"_**My sister met a man...**_

_**In Amer-ica! In Amer-ica!**_

_**She was poor, he was rich, **_

_**In Amer-ica! In Amer-ica!**_

_**Now she owns half of Staten Island!**_

**_In Amer-ica! In Amer-ica!" _**said one man.That was when Erik made a decision. He was going to America!

"_**Every-one has a dream, **_

_**every-one has - a drive, **_

_**they don't have to worry, they don't have to fear **_

_**about their basic needs, about stay-ing alive.**_

_**They get to make a choice, **_

_**They get to choose, **_

_**And if it were me...**_

_**I'd like to be free!**_

"_**I've been scraping to get by, **_

_**and fighting to get my chance - to fly!**_

_**And the time has come, to beat my own drum...**_

_**Because!**_

"_**I want the world to know, I'm going to Amer-ica!" **_

He was just Erik now. Not an Angel of Music, not the Devil's Child, not the Opera Ghost...and certainly not the Phantom of the Opera. He was just...Erik. An ordinary man with little past and an uncertain future. Five years ago he had gone into the village of Montmartre to hide from the authorities who sought to string him up by his neck for his crimes. For five years he hid in a run down squalor, making a living by selling music to the Moulin Rouge up the road. But as it turned out, he had his champions. The Vicompt De Changy and his new bride along with the old ballet mistress Madame Giry told the authorities up and down that his murder of Joseph Bouquet was self defense, and the kidnapping of Madame De Changy was a crime to which they would not press any charges. In fact, Giry testified that the Phantom had saved many girls from rape and murder at the opera house which was true, but not something Erik readily admitted to. And one month later, he would find himself in America, with a chance to start anew.


	2. Avenue A

**Avenue A**

The other passengers around him gathered to gawk in wonder at the new copper statue in the New York Harbor. Erik grunted to himself at the irony of looking at a piece of French architecture in his new American home. A late centennial gift, Lady Liberty now stood proudly over the bay, her 25 windows representing the world's gemstones and rays from heavens gleaming in the early morning sun. Her crown stood for the seven seas and continents, her tablet read 'July 4, 1776. Her robes flowed down to her sandaled feet and her burning torch of freedom welcomed the immigrants to their new home. Indeed, Lady Liberty herself was an immigrant in the sense she too had journeyed from her place of birth to make her home here. But could he truly call America home? Or would he be rejected for the monster he was?

Even now he was becoming uncomfortable in the crowd that was gathering on deck. But not as uncomfortable as when he overheard a little German boy ask his mother,

"Mama, will we go to Aunt Anya's house after we get off the boat?"

"Not straight away, Liebling. First we have to get inspected by the government to make sure we're healthy." the mother told her son as Erik began to panic.

"How Mama?" he asked.

"Well, they'll check our hair for lice, and they'll search our mouths and our teeth and ask us to breath. Now you'll be a good boy and do what they tell you to, right?" she asked him.

"Right...Mama? Will Kriss Kringle know where we live and visit us for Christmas?" the little boy asked. His mother chuckled,

"Of course Liebling!" But Erik wasn't concerned about this Kriss Kringle person. A health inspection? How was he going to get his face past a health inspection? He searched his mind for answers and decided that the only way to get out of this mess was find a corruptible inspector and bribe his way in. The ship docked and Erik followed the mass of crowd out to the dock where an amazing sight met his eyes. New York City stood before him. It was an amazing piece of architecture collection with buildings beginning to point up towards the sky, factories churning out smoke and fumes and thousands of people rushing about the docks. He was directed to the health inspection lines and he spotted a man he thought might be bought. But Erik wasn't given a chance to speak when the official didn't look up at him as he said,

"Name."

"What?" asked Erik.

"State your name." repeated the Official. Erik hesitated. He needed more than a first name. He looked around the harbor and then saw a crate labeled, 'NORTH AFRICA'.

"North...Erik North."

"Country of Origin?"

"France."

"Date of birth?"

"I'm...I'm not sure." Erik admitted.

"How old are you?" asked the official still not looking up.

"About thirty I suppose..." shrugged Erik.

"Born December 17th, 1856. Happy Birthday." said the official in monotone.

"But..."

"Do you have any debilitating diseases?"

"No...but..."

"Any itching?"

"No..."

"Sneezing? Vomiting? Coughing up blood?"

"...No..."

"Any skin conditions?" Erik hesitated,

"Nothing contagious..." At this, the man looked up and finally looked over the French immigrant. He was tall, at least six and a half heads. His shoulders were broad and his hips were slim. And though he came from a third class ship, the official could tell by his fine black suit that he had known the finer things in life. The left side of the Frenchman's face was defined with high cheekbones, and a fine aristocratic nose. He had two piercing light green eyes with gold around the iris. But the right side of his face was covered with a flesh toned half mask and a black fedora cocked over his eye. The official gave a small turn of his lips and said,

"Well...you look healthy." Erik looked up from the ground in shock as the official stamped a few papers and held them out to Erik continuing, "Welcome to America, Monsieur...And Happy Christmas...NEXT!" Erik walked away trying to choke back the lump in his throat. For the first time in a long time a total stranger who he might never see again...had just shown him a kindness. Maybe he could make a life for himself. A life in America.

Suddenly, Erik heard the crazed whinny of a horse and he turned his head to look on a bunch of sailors trying to control a magnificent tricolor stallion and pull it onto the ship. The horse reared up and shook loose of his bonds running back towards the city. Before he knew what he was doing, Erik dropped his suitcase and ran up to grab the rope to the horse. For a moment it was man and beast fighting for dominance. Tired, the horse began to calm down, but its wild spirit wouldn't quiet it. Erik shushed it and then sang softly,

"**_Nighttime...sharpens...heightens each sensation..._**

_**Darkness..stirs...and wakes imagination...**_

_**Silently the senses...abandon their defenses..."**_

And amazingly, the horse stilled and allowed Erik to pet his nose. A tall old Englishman with a cigar in one hand and a blond in the other came up and said as the sailors caught up,

"Sir...I thank you for taming this beast before he hurt someone. What's your name?" Erik turned his right side away saying as he stroked the animal answering,

"North."

"Well Mr. North, I bought this...mutt...because I thought he would be a rarity in my stables back in Sussex. A product of human misguidance. However, I see now that he'd be nothing but a nuisance. So he's yours. Well, thanks again and good day to you." said the Englishman tipping his hat. Erik stood dumbfounded as the pretentious snob walked away. What seemed to be a gift was just a fop's way of getting rid of a problem. Erik sighed and looked over his new horse. He had a small wound on his leg. He would need to find a stable to get it fixed. It was a bit smaller than thoroughbreds he had seen, but he had powerful muscles meant for endurance and speed. His coat was brown, black and white. What sort of breed was this? Erik shrugged, retrieved his luggage and continued to walk into the city, hoping to find a boarding house...and preferably, one with a nearby stable. The horse dutifully followed behind Erik's lead.

* * *

A few minutes pasted when Erik came to a small street that was still quiet for the morning. In fact, the only sound he heard was a light singing and the clang of metal against metal. Always intrigued by music, Erik followed the sound finding himself at a small stable.

"Delancy Stables...hmm...Seems like a good place hmm?" Erik said to his horse who shook his mane in reply. Erik tied the horse up and then walked inside. Sitting on a stool and shoeing a donkey, was a young man with dark skin and a felt cap over his eyes.

"**_La la...la la...la LA la la la...La la la..la..." _**

"You're a fair voice, Monsieur." Erik said speaking up. The man started and then looked over his shoulder to see Erik in the doorway. Taking a rag, he wiped his hands as he smiled, stood and said,

"Signori...Grazie"

"I wonder if you can help me...I've had a little mishap with my..." Erik said.

"Horse?" said the young man.

"Exactly." Erik nodded. He walked back outside and the horse began to grow nervous around the stableman's presence.

"Temperamental thing isn't he?" asked the man.

"Hmm...which makes me think we're rather suited for each other." commented Erik dryly as the younger man grew concerned and crouched down to the horses leg.

"Oh..." the young man said soothingly as he bent the horses leg up to test it out.

"Is he badly hurt?" Erik asked.

"It's not broken Signori but he will need to rest..."

"How long before he's healed?" Erik asked.

"One week, he'll be as good as new." he replied.

"A week? Hmm...Very well. How much?" asked Erik.

"Well...how long are you staying in New York?" asked the man. Erik mused that this was a curious one. No French stableman would ask such things. Suspicious, Erik asked,

"Why?"

"If you're planning to live nearby, I cana give you a low weekly fee. But if it's only a week or so...then I'lla have to charge more." he told Erik. Erik took a good look at this man. Common clothes, but a smooth Italian accent that spoke very good English. He was short, possibly a foot shorter than Erik, but he was handsome. Erik would readily trade a foot of height for a handsome face like this man's. Satisfied the only thing the man wanted was an idea of what to charge, Erik told him,

"I might stay in New York, but I need a week or two to decide if I like it here."

"Very well, then I'lla charge you the weekly fee." said the stableman leading the horse inside. Confused, Erik followed him in asking,

"But...wouldn't you make more charging me for the temporary fee?"

"True...But I think you're going to like New York. Besides, us immigrants must stick out for each other, no?" said the man leading the horse into the stall and beginning to wash his wound.

"Is it that obvious?" asked Erik amazed at the man's kindness.

"Like escargo in a plate of spaghetti!" joked the stableman. He continued, "Seriously, it justs looks as if you've never been to America before."

"Never been anywhere really." admitted Erik. He thought to himself,

"_And I certainly never been able to communicate this openly with anyone before." _

"I'm...Marcello Damaroco, Signori...?"

"Erik North. I'm honored Marcello." Erik said shaking the Italian's out-stretched hand.

"Where you come from Mr. North?" Marcello asked.

"Paris."

"We better get him some breakfast, No?" Marcello said taking the horse's reins. Later, upon locking the barn with a paddock, Marcello continued,

"Where you staying Mr. North?"

"Any place to unbutton my boots will do." Erik said.

"Then I'll take you to the best boarding house in all New York City! It's right down here...on Avenue A." Marcello opened the doors from the courtyard leading to the outer street that now was bustling with life and activity. People were everywhere, of every race, color and dialect. Erik had never been so amazed and nervous in his life. Did he make the right choice coming to such a crowded city? He didn't have time to ponder such things when his new acquaintance Marcello grabbed one of his suitcases and his arm and pulled him along saying,

"_**Wel-come-to-the-world...of...Avenue A...**_

_**Where you'll hear, 'Coma sta?' and 'Bless my soul!' and 'Oy Vey'...!**_

**_Micheal Finklestein and Rosey Monahan are still going steady..." _**Marcello told him filling him in on local gossip. Then he pointed to a woman in a window,

"_**Mrs. Brandenheim is yelling out their window..." **_

"**_Breakfast is ready!" _**called Mrs. Brandenheim dropping some of her laundry. Marcello caught it and gave it to one of her children as they scrambled to get inside,

"_**And that's the way it goes on Avenue-A...**_

**_Where Father Callahan bids Rabbi Hirsch... a good day..." _**Marcello pointed out to Erik who was amazed at how diverse the place was. Then three carts full of food crashed into each other, their respected owners scrambling to clean up and yelling at each other in the process. While Erik and Marcello helped them, Marcello told Erik,

"_**Pickled herring, lasagna...and chow mein...all share the same...tray...**_

"_**Part of the great big bouillabaisse...called Avenue A!" **_

"WOMEN OF THE WORLD UNITE! A REVOLUTION IS AT HAND! JOIN US IN THE MARCH TO UNION SQUARE! THE TIME FOR CHANGE IS NOW!" yelled a young brunette woman standing on a soap box in the center of the street.

"There she is! Mouthing off again!" said a large plump women to a red headed one besides Erik and Marcello. Erik noticed the look of longing on Marcello's face. It was a look he knew too well. Marcello pointed her out,

"That's my Sadie...She's a beautiful, no?" Erik looked and saw the woman with dark eyes and heart shaped face was beautiful...and rather loud.

"Oh yes, she is beautiful. Have you been friends long?" Marcello blushed and explained,

"No, she speeches to me, I never speak to her! Her Mama isa the lady I told you about, who rents the rooms." Sadie continued,

"AND WE NEED IT NOW!"

"Brava! Brava! Beautiful!" called Marcello clapping and urging a confused Erik to do likewise. The plump woman remarked to her friend,

"What she needs...is a man!" The Irish woman laughed and called out,

"Soapbox Sadie! Give it a rest!" Dryly, Marcello introduced Erik to the women,

"Signora Shaughnessy, Signora Brandenheim!" Erik tipped his hat politely but grew confused...(and a little concerned) when they smiled widely and Mrs. Shaughnessy asked Erik,

"So...Mister?"

"North." Erik told them.

"Mr. North...does your wife like America so far?" asked Mrs. Brandenheim.

"I'm not married!" Erik told them a little annoyed to be reminded of the fact. Then Erik watched as an older but attractive dark haired woman came up to Sadie in a shawl. Sadie yelled out,

"IT'S TIME TO THROW DOWN THE SHAKLES OF OPPRESSION ONCE AND FOR ALL...AND MARCH AS..."

"Sadie! ENOUGH!" the older woman said.

"Quiet Mama I'm not finished!" Sadie shushed her.

"Not finished!" her mother cried. She looked down the street and saw a policeman walking his beat. She continued with fear in her eyes,

"The Police look! Down the street he's coming! Quick before he sees you!"

"No Mama! This is a free country!" Sadie told her.

"For free they'll throw us out of it!" her mother quipped pulling her down. Erik wondered what the old woman had to hide. But before he knew it, Mrs. Shaughnessy and Mrs. Brandenheim took both of his arms and led him away from Sadie and her mother down the road saying,

"**_Welcome-to-the world-of Avenue A..."_**

"**_Where there's a family drama playing day after day..." _**said Mrs. Brandenheim pointing to Sadie and her mother as they argued back home.

"**_There's a secondhand emporium on every corner...that I'd walk" _**Mrs. Shaughnessy told him pointing to the group of giggling young women looking at him appraisingly to which he looked over his shoulder in confusion.

"**_Ringovelli and little girls with jacks all share the same...sidewalk!" _**Mrs. Brandenheim told him as little girls ran around them and Mrs. Shaughnessy took it upon herself to smack their bottoms to behave.

"**_And that's the way it goes...on Avenue A!" _**Everyone seemed to say as Erik wandered out into the middle of street in wonder at all the activity.

"**_LOOK! There's a cart full of bagels coming your way!" _**Marcello said as he pushed Erik from getting run over by the cart but not before snatching one up for himself and Erik. Erik turned his head on hearing a strange sort of horn instrument nearby. Marcello pointed him out,

"**_There's a rag-man with a Saxophone, there's not a tune he can't play..._**

**_part of the great kaleidoscope called Avenue A!" _**Marcello showed Erik around the local hot spots on Avenue A. A man in a music store was playing on a piano, while a small black youth was tap dancing on a box for spare change. They stepped inside the local pub, Foley's watching for a few minutes the bar maids dancing and kicking up their heels and skirts with the customers. Marcello took Erik by the local temple where there was a joyous batzmitzvah going on for one young boy, and then across the street outside an Italian restaurant, a newly married couple and their guests danced outside.

"**_And that's the way it goes on Avenue A!_**

_**Where's there's a new adventure waiting day after day!**_

_**There's a rag-man with a saxophone...**_

_**There's not a tune he can't...play!**_

_**All part of the great...kaleidoscope...**_

**_OF AVENUE A!" _**Things began to quiet again, and Erik was too much in awe to worry about his face or being out in public for so long. He barely noticed Marcello bringing him up the road to the boarding house where Mrs. Lowenstein was sweeping off snow with her broom.

"This is the lady I was a-telling you about. Signora Lowenstein. She has beautiful rooms, reasonable rates...I think it would be suitable for you Signori. Signora Lowenstein! Ecusa Signora, I bring you a new boarder. Signori Erik North." introduced Marcello. Stepping forward and kissing her hand, Erik said,

"I'm delighted to meet you..Madame Lowenstein!" Flattered and blushing like a younger girl, Mrs. Lowenstein said,

"So fancy yet! A pleasure Mr. North! Well...will it just be yourself, Mr. North?"

"Yes...I have no family...And I shall require privacy." Erik told her.

"Privacy feh! Good luck finding privacy anywhere in New York! Especially with yentas about!" She told him. Erik furrowed his brow,

"Yentas?"

"You know the pushy buttinskiys who has to know everybody's business as if the world wouldn't spin without it!" Then a tall handsome man in a uniform came out of the house followed by a young red headed girl in eclectic winter clothing.

"Good day to you Mrs. Lowenstein!" he said in a light Irish borough.

"Ah Mr. Kilkenny! One of our finest borders! This is Mr. North, he's to be living with us." said Mrs. Lowenstein introducing Erik. Kilkenny shook Erik's hand,

"Mr. North! Pleasure. If you don't mind, I have to go catch the trolley." Then he turned to the girl beside him and bent over to look her in the face.

"Now goodbye Nora. And make sure no trouble today! Your sister should be home in an hour or so."

"I'll be good Da!" smiled the girl before giving her father a hug. Erik looked to the ground. He wished he had someone in his life to give a hug too. Then Kilkenny walked off to catch the trolley car while the girl ran off down the street to play.

"Fine family!" said Lowenstein.

"Yeah...and with a fine older daughter you might like Erik!" implied Marcello as Erik looked at him aghast. Mrs. Lowenstein smiled,

"Yes...a beautiful young woman! A hard worker! You'll meet her and you'll love her Mr. North!" Marcello was certainly amused at the situation he put Erik in. But when Sadie came out of the house looking quiet miserable, Erik smiled knowing how he'd exact his revenge.

"Ah Sadie! Help our guest to the house! Enough with the women suffering..."

"Women's suffrage Mama! One man, one vote! The law says nothing about women!" corrected Sadie.

"Excuse my daughter...She's a little excitable!" said Mrs. Lowenstein.

"But she does have a point." Erik said stating his opinion. Sadie smiled,

"Why thank you!" Erik pointed to Marcello, ignoring his gestures of protest,

"I'd like you to introduce you to one of your greatest admirers, Mademoiselle. This is Marcello Damaroco." Marcello gulped and took off his hat to step before Sadie and say,

"An honor, Signorina. Ia come listen to you every day."

"My speeches?" she asked.

"To you a speech...to me...a song!" Sadie blushed when the romantic mood was broken by someone yelling,

"Come back here!" The red headed Kilkenny girl from earlier ran past them, only to be caught by the beat officer. She protested,

"Ah, I didn't do nothin'!"

"Don't lie to me! You're raising the devil out here! Now get inside!" he said with a warning Scottish borough.

"I'll go, I'll go! Just let go of me." the girl said innocently. The policemen relinquished only to have a foot meet his shin a moment later. As she ran off, the policeman yelled,

"Hooligan! You wait and see I'll be speaking to your father!" Erik chuckled to himself as he watched the little spitfire run off. She reminded him of himself at that age. Mrs. Lowenstein threw her hands up in the air chuckling,

"He never learns! Come, you shouldn't freeze out here!" Before turning to go inside, Erik noticed the sign that listed the rates.

"Oh before I forget...the only cash I have with me is Francs and it shall take a few days for the account in my bank to be transferred overseas..." Erik told her.

"Don't worry about it! A fine man like you? You'll get a job, you'll pay me when you can! Come" she said smiling as she walked inside. Erik nodded to Marcello and smiled,

"Merci Marcello." Marcello and Sadie walked off in different directions and Erik paused looking outside at the streets and the passing people.

"**_I've...land-ed-in-the-world...of Avenue A..._**

_**Where you hear...'Coma sta? ' **_

_**And 'Bless my soul!' **_

_**And 'Oy Vey!'**_

_**And maybe a man from a cold and cruel past, **_

_**a lifetime away!" **_

_**Can become...part of the world...**_

**_Of Avenue...A..." _**And taking a bagel from out of his pocket, Erik took a bite and shut the door behind him.


	3. A New Home

**A New Home**

Mrs. Lowenstein showed him the house, running into a large Chinese family arguing in their native tongue oblivious to the world around them. As they walked out, Mrs. Lowenstein said to Erik's raised brow,

"The Ling Family. Nice people...fight like cats and dogs!" They ended up at a large decorated room leading to the kitchen. Erik could tell it was used as the main room of the house.

"And this is the parlor. I take in a little sewing on the side as you can see!" said Mrs. Lowenstein pointing out her sewing machine. But Erik noticed the immaculate red gown on the dressmaker's dummy. Having lived in a place with the finest costumers in the world, Erik could easily see skill and talent for one who made clothing.

"Don't tell me you made this!" Admiring the artistic quality, Erik barely noticed the bored tone she took,

"For my fancy customer. From uptown!" Taking off his overcoat, Erik understood her dislike for the well to do. She took his coat from him and said going over to the closet,

"Here, let me! Dinner I serve at six o'clock. Extra five cents a day...should you want." Erik liked this woman so he gave her the ghost of a smile and said,

"Thank you. I want."

"You should! Look at you! You're skin and bones! I think I must insist on cooking you breakfast and lunch too!" she chuckled seeing Erik flush a bit. Then an authoritative knock came on the door.

"Excuse me." she said answering it. But Erik saw her eyes go wide in fear when the Scottish policeman from earlier came in the room and asked,

"Where is that little hellion Nora Kilkenny? Is her father at home?"

"No! No! Not here! On the trolley car he's working! Day and night!" she stammered out.

"Well you tell him for me that his little hooligan has been raising holy hellfire! Pardon the language Missus...and Mister..." the Officer said remembering his manners.

"I'll tell him Sir! Officer Sir! Your Honer Sir!" she said as the policeman showed himself out and she shut the door. Seeing her wring her hands, but not sure how to respond, Erik came forward and said gently,

"Mrs. Lowenstein...you're shaking..."

"I think he's coming to take my Sadie away! She make such trouble." she replied.

"Just for speaking on the sidewalk?" asked Erik curiously. She smoothed her skirts and crossed over to the closet,

"I have seen what comes from this in the Old Country!" She reached inside the closet and pulled out a suitcase continuing, "This bag in the closet...this I always keep packed and ready. A candlestick from my grandmother...pictures of my husband...May he rest in peace...he never got to live to see America..."

"I'm sorry." Erik said trying to understand her loss. She returned the bag saying,

"And at the rate my Sadie is going...they could throw us out tomorrow! So...the bag always stays packed!" Erik contemplated all of this while she started to tell him about the Old Country, wondering how much he had in common with the people of this new world.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sadie was once again on her soapbox yelling,

"WOMEN OF THE WORLD UNITE! A REVOLUTION IS AT HAND! AND WHEN WE TAKE OUR RIGHTFUL PLACE...Well...Someday...You'll see! Everyone will see..." She had stopped, frustrated that no one was listening. But then one person was always listening. She looked down to a worn, calloused hand belonging to Marcello who said,

"Here, Beautiful Miss...Please let me help you down." Picking up her skirts, she stepped down saying,

"It may surprise you to know a woman is perfectly capable of taking a step without a man's help..." She picked up her soapbox and looked at him shyly through her eyelashes, "...But...thank you..." As she walked off, Marcello looked after her with longing,

"A pleasure, Signorina...

_**In the middle of the slush, the noise, the teeming grind of the day...**_

_**Look...how a lovely...rose can bloom...on Avenue...A..."

* * *

**_

Back at the boarding house, Mrs. Lowenstein told Erik,

"Now...tonight latkes I'm making...for Hanukkah!" Remembering reading about the holiday, Erik nodded with recognition,

"Oh yes...Hanukkah..." Correcting his pronunciation, Mrs. Lowenstein told him while going over to her ice box,

"Hanu-kkah! While you're having Christmas...we're having Hanukkah!...So what happened to all my eggs? Oy! Now I have to go out and get!"

"So...you don't celebrate Christmas?" Erik asked slightly relieved. After a lifetime without someone to love him, Christmas only served to remind Erik of what he'd never have. To enter a home where they didn't honor Christmas!

"No...but between you and me...I'm enjoying it more than I should!" Mrs. Lowenstein told him with a laugh. Erik's smile faded a little as Mrs. Lowenstein left the room. Erik was about to retire to his bedroom until supper, when he heard something like the cooing of a dove. He looked down seeing three eggs on the floor by the table. He smirked going out to hide in the shadows of the parlor. He saw the chair from the kitchen table move and the Kilkenny girl crawl out from under it, picking up the eggs and dashing over to the window. She opened it aiming for the policeman below and calling out,

"Officer Doyle!" Stepping out of the shadows, Erik called out,

"Oh Mrs. Lowenstein!" The girl froze and turned around looking very much caught like she was. Erik smiled like a fox in the hen house,

"Well hullo!"

"Hello..." she said meekly. Erik stepped forward,

"Well you darling Girl, you found the eggs that Mrs. Lowenstein was looking for!" She bit her lip in guilt when they were interrupted by a voice from the street,

"I've seen you, you little brat! Oh I've got you now!" With fear on her face she said,

"Oh cripes Doyle!" Grabbing her hand, Erik shoved her in the closet saying while taking the eggs from her,

"In here!" A knock came to the door and Erik smoothed his hair back regaining his composure. He opened the door and Officer Doyle came in looking around asking,

"Where is she? The girl?" Erik looked at the ceiling in thought,

"Did I hear little footsteps going out the back way?" Tipping his hat in respect, Doyle said rushing out,

"Thanks very much Sir!" When he was gone, Erik went to the closet and rapped on it calling out,

"All clear!" Nora came out with a confused expression on her face,

"Hey...why did you do that?"

"It so happens...despite my unfortunate dealings with people in the past, that I like children...very much." Erik answered carefully.

"You living here now?" she asked.

"For a while." Erik told her determined not to get too emotionally attached. She extended her hand,

"Me too! I'm Nora." Shaking her surprisingly firm grip, Erik said,

"I'm Erik North...uh...where is your mother?" She saddened,

"She's back in Ireland...me Old Man and me older sister's pulling double shifts to pay for a steamship ticket to bring her and my baby brother over." Erik nodded,

"So your mother is in Ireland, and your Father is working all the time."

"Hey! I pull me own weight! I've got me a job. Over at Tavish's!" Nora replied.

"You have a job?" Erik asked. He never once considered a child had to work for survival. The ballerinas in the opera house were being trained as dancers...but then he did remember seeing quite a few young girls working as maids and cleaning ladies...Then it occured to him that prehaps that type of work aged them well beyoud their true age.

"And why shouldn't I? Don't you?"

"At the moment no. Though I would like to have one." Erik confided in her.

"Alright, you did for me, so I'll do for you Kiddo." she told him. Confused, Erik asked,

"Kiddo?" She laughed,

"That's New York talk! I don't suppose you know anything about making toys?"

"Well...I do pride myself on being an inventor...and...when I was young and alone I'd make my own toys to occupy myself...like..." He held up his finger asking her to wait. She watched in dying curiosity as he went over to his luggage and took out a small item. He came back and place the wooden box on the table, "...this one for example..." He placed three fingers on the sides, opening the secret catches where a toy bear popped up to dance to a Russian lullaby, surrounded by golden swans.

"Oh!" gasped Nora in delight. Erik began to hum...then he began to sing,

"_**On the wind...Cross the sea...**_

_**hear...this song and...remember...**_

_**soon you'll be...home...with me...**_

_**once...upon...a December...**_

_**dancing bears...painted wings... **_

_**things...I almost...remember...**_

_**and a song...someone sings...**_

_**once...upon...a...December...**_

_**Someone holds...me safe...and warm...**_

_**horses...dance through a silver...storm...**_

_**figures...dancing...gracefully...across...my memory...**_

_**Far away...long ago...**_

_**growing dim as...an ember...**_

_**things my heart...use to know...**_

_**things...it yearns...to remember...**_

_**And a song...someone...sings...**_

**_once...upon...a Dece...m...ber..." _**The melody died away and Nora sighed,

"Wow! You sing really good!"

"I sing very well, young Kilkenny! Say I sing very well." Erik corrected with a chuckle.

"Well however you say it, you sing like an Angel!" she said. Erik's smile faded. He gathered up the music box and returned it saying,

"I must get my things unpacked." Not noticing his change in behavior, Nora said,

"Alright, I'll help ya!"

"Why?"Erik asked.

"That's what friends do for each other." Nora shrugged. Erik scolded himself. One day in his new life and he had already gotten too involved. This would only lead to heartbreak. He was about to tell her this, when a young female voice called angrily from downstairs,

"NORA CLARA KILKENNY!" This time, it wasn't fear that crossed Nora's face, but absolute terror.

"Oh cripes! Katie!"

"Who's Katie?" asked Erik. Ducking once more into the closet, Nora whispered,

"Your worst nightmare!" Erik was confused at her behavior, when a tall, shapely young woman with hair falling out from under her hat and into her face stomped in and barked,

"Nora! Where are ye, ya little Devil!" Erik was taken aback. Christine Daae had been the only woman to ever turn his head, but now Erik was absolutely hypnotized by this beautiful redhead with just a speckling of freckles across her nose and two of the deepest brown eyes he had ever seen. As if noticing him for the first time, Katie asked Erik,

"Begging your pardon, Sir. Have ye seen a wee girl 'bout so tall, with red hair...possibly a set of horns on her forehead by now?"

"She's in the closet..." Erik said not thinking.

"ERIK!" scolded Nora's muffled voice from the closet. Katie stomped over to the closet and roughly pulled her sister out yelling,

"Nora Clara I ought to box your ears! I ran into Officer Doyle downstairs and we had a nice wee chat...'bout you mostly!"

"I didn't do nothin' to him!" Nora protested.

"Is that so? Then ye shall be doin' nothin' for the next two weeks! You're grounded! Ye'll only go to school, then to work and then you'll be comin' home!" Katie told her. Nora scowled at her,

"You aren't my mother!" Erik could see she was visibly hurt in her eyes, but Katie replied with a cool tongue,

"Well if Mama knew how you were behavin' while you've been away from her she'd be ashamed! Now go to your room!"

"I have to go to work in a few minutes! And I have to help my new friend Erik move into his room!" Nora told her. Katie noticed Erik again, and then told her sister,

"Well then why don't you start carrying stuff up then...off with ye..." Nora stomped out, picking up one of Erik's suitcases on the way. Erik turned to the young woman who was pulling off her gloves in a huff and said,

"You didn't have to yell at her..."

"Excuse me Mr...?" she asked searching for a name.

"Erik North. Enchante Mam'selle." he said with a slight bow. Quirking an eyebrow at his formality, she replied,

"Well Mr. North...excuse me but...you ain't her family. You're just a friendly stranger she happened to appeal to save her hide from trouble. I'll decide what's best for my sister."

"But I am in America now. I'm entitled to voice my opinion. And I think you shouldn't yell at her but try to talk to her like a human being. She deserves your respect." he told her.

"Why? She hasn't earned it!" Katie said taking off her hat and coat.

"Oh? She doesn't work a job that contributes to your family when she should be out playing?" he asked his temper rising.

"Well..."

"She hasn't adjusted to a whole new life in a strange land? Leaving behind her friends? Her own mother?" Erik demanded of her.

"Now wait just a minute!" Katie started to protest.

"She hasn't been lonely for a little attention because she never sees her father and her sister and when she does see her sister...all she does is yell at her!" Erik yelled.

"Mr. North that's quite enough! You've stated your opinion now I must ask you keep them to yourself!" Katie yelled back at him.

"Oh gladly! But before I do, let me state one more. Nora has earned my respect and my friendship and I've only known her less than a day! You've known her all her life and you treat her harshly! Think about that, Mam'selle!" Erik told her coldly.

"Why you arrogant, vile brute! You talk of respect but ye haven't given me a lick of it!" she yelled at him. He smirked triumphantly,

"Why? You haven't earned it!" Satisfied at her shocked expression, Erik left the room, picking up the rest of his luggage and leaving the room, finding Nora by the door listening.

"I can't believe you did that!" she told him.

"Well I felt you needed a voice to stand up to her for you..." Erik told her as he led her upstairs. Nora shook her head,

"You don't know anything about families do ya?" Erik stopped and looked back at her,

"I beg your pardon?" Nora brushed past him saying,

"You've met the Ling's right?" At his nod, she continued, "They fight all the time and yell, but they love each other. Katie and I fight all the time...but we love each other. Mrs. Lowenstein and Sadie fight all the time...but they love each other. Families may fight...but they never stop loving each other! If they didn't fight...something would be wrong!" Coming to his door, Erik entered saying,

"I obviously have a lot to learn about families..."

"Why? Don't you have one?" asked Nora placing his things down and leaning against his bedpost. He smiled sadly,

"No...My mother abandoned me when I was five..."

"And your Da?" Nora asked.

"I wasn't told anything about him." Erik told her beginning to unpack.

"Wow...that's rough...why'd your mother abandon you?" Nora asked. Erik hesitated,

"Why do you ask such personal questions?"

"Why'd you blab about me hidin' spot to Katie?" Nora retorted. Erik sighed,

"Isn't it obvious?"

"What is?" asked Nora.

"I'm too ugly for even a mother to love." Erik told her. Nora scoffed,

"Awk! Blarney! You're really handsome!"

"And you're incredibly kind for a young child...but you shouldn't lie!" Erik told her putting away some shirts.

"I ain't lying! Half of Avenue A's talkin' about the tall, handsome stranger with emerald eyes staying in the Lowenstein boardin' house! That can only be you!" Nora told him. Erik furrowed his brow,

"They are?" That wasn't even possible in Erik's reality. Who'd find him attractive?

"Aye...I even saw me own sister flush a bit when she was lookin' you over!" Nora told him.

"She did?" Erik asked his interest piqued.

"Don't worry! You'll figure it out soon enough! Now, let's get you unpacked and over to Tavish's! I've got the perfect job for ya!" Nora said helping him pack by stuffing things into his drawers, leaving Erik to go behind her and refold them neatly.


	4. A New Job

**A New Job**

"**_The red balloons...may-stain...your ceilings..._**

_**and the fire-engines...paint...is peeling**_

_**But my heart...just...squeals...with...joy...**_

_**I've just made a Tavish toy!**_

**_It only has to last till Christmas!" _**said a tall well dress man in spats walking around the cold dingy factory inspecting toys as the children workers made each one.

"**_A few tight smiles...I'm always...cautious"_**

_**cause those dimpled faces...make me...nauseous**_

_**so to each...sweet...girl...and...boy...**_

**_You deserve a Tavish toy!" _**he said waking up one sleeping and exhausted boy.

"**_So when you're blue..._**

_**and when you're down...**_

**_Remember kids!" _**He called out lifting the chin on one downcast girl.

"**_Because of you!" _**Propping one of his spats on the table and making one poor girl shine his shoes, he went on,

"**_I'm in the town...of House and Chelsea."_**

"**_The ted-dy bear...has popped...its stitches... _**

_**and the cow-boy doll...has lost...ah!...it's britches!**_

_**but to all...in...my...employ...**_

_**be proud you made a Tavish toy! Sing kids!"**_

"**_We're proud we made a Tavish toy!" _**chorused the kids.

"**_And..." _**said Tavish leading the kids.

"**_A one of a kind!"_** sang one girl standing.

"**_Top of the line!" _**sang a boy.

"**_Fully insured!" _**sang another.

"_**Rather unusual..." **said one older boy before Tavish knocked the boxes out of his arms. All the children stood up and sang with hats off in respect, _

"**_Tavish Toy!"_**

"**_It only has to last till Christmas!" _**said Tavish twirling his cane around. Erik came down the stairs from the office with his coat off allowing only his pristine white shirt and vest being seen. He grabbed an apron and put it on, suddenly noticing how cold the main floor of the factory was compared to the office he had just come from. Tavish interrupted his musings by pulling him forward and tapping his cane,

"Ah! He is he now! Workers, allow me to present Mr. North! Your new supervisor! Welcome, welcome to the wonderful world of Tavish toys! We're so lucky to have found someone with Mr. North's experience and on such short notice!" Looking around at the miserable faces of the children and the dark gloom, Erik was reminded of his own childhood. But he chalked up the poor conditions to a lack of supervision as he said clearing his throat,

"Yes Monsieur...well it would appear I may have to roll up my sleeves a bit."

"Well, I'll just leave you to your own devices. Just keep in mind...time is of the essence...tick-tock!"

"Yes Monsieur." Erik nodded trying not to be affected by how the children were staring at him. Tavish turned to the stairs saying with a warning tone,

"Outstanding! Now my little elves I don't want a repeat of what happened to the last supervisor! Hmm?" At this Erik's eyes widened and he could detect some of the children glaring at him with a plot in their eyes. Tavish left to go to his office while Erik was trying to figure out how to do this new job. He noticed a small boy sweeping the sawdust and paint chips around the floor and he walked over saying,

"Hullo...you're a bit small to be carrying such a large broom!" The boy looked up at him and then returned to his chore. Nora spoke up,

"That's Emilio...he don't talk..."

"He's new in America!" said one older girl in braids and a sarcastic tone. Erik gave the boy and gentle smile patting him on the shoulder,

"I know exactly how he feels. Now...if I might ask...what happened to your last supervisor...I was told he was taken quite ill." The oldest boy with a bowler hat on his crown walked up to Erik and said with a cocky attitude,

"Yeah he tripped over something..."

"Yeah...your foot!" replied one black boy. The children laughed while Erik turned up the corner of his mouth, especially at the oldest boy who was tipping his hat. That attitude would be the first to go.

"Hey! Erik's alright! He's my friend!" Nora said standing with a warning tone. The girl with braids from earlier spoke up,

"If he's your friend tell him to get us some heat!" As the children mumbled in agreement, Erik rubbed his hands together,

"Yes it is cold in here isn't it? There must be a malfunction with the stove."

"Yeah, it don't function until Tavish puts some coal in it!" Nora told him. Walking around the shop, Erik told them,

"Well I'll just have to speak with Mr. Tavish about that."

"You ever work in a factory before Mister?" the girl said.

"Tell him Fritzy, tell him!" called one girl as the other children laughed.

"Yeah...what's some old man know about making toys?" asked the older boy walking past Erik. Erik stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder. The boy glared at him while Erik said with a smirk dancing about on his lips,

"Old man? Surely you're not referring to me?" And with that, Erik flicked his fingers by his ear producing a coin out of midair.

"Woah!" cried the black boy from earlier. Erik shifted the coin back and forth over his fingers before placing the coin in his hand and squeezing, only to open his hand a second later showing nothing was there.

"Neat!"

"Look it!"

"See I told ya!" said Nora as she and the other children gathered around Erik trying to find the coin. The older boy stomped away, making a point of bumping into Erik's shoulder. Erik brushed it off by taking one of the girls scarves and bowing,

"Merci Mademoiselle!" He stretched it out between his hands, producing a rose from it a moment later. Handing the rose to Nora, he said,

"Mam'selle!"

"Thank you!" said Nora. Erik performed numerous other slight of hand, much to the delight of his captive audience.

"I hope you're almost finished!" barked the one older boy trying to work. Erik smiled,

"Not a chance, Kiddo!" A few more feats of magic, and Erik wrapped things up by pulling a stuffed rabbit out of the oldest boy's bowler.

"YAAYYY!" cheered the children applauding Tavish came down the stairs with his ledger seeing no one working but the supervisor was still alive so that must be a good thing.

"Happy workers. That's what I like to see. Grateful...happy...workers." he said to which the children gasped and returned to their work. Erik regained his professionalism and approached Mr. Tavish saying,

"But there are problems M. Tavish...The heat for instance..."

"Heat? I don't feel any heat, do you?" Tavish said continuing on. Erik paused realizing Tavish keep the place cold on purpose. He replied tartly,

"No...just the lack of it, Monsieur! And then there's the matter of quality! Mr. Tavish, if you would permit me, I'll be happy to research reputable suppliers and find the proper items we need to make good toys. I'd even take the liberty of designing new toys..."

"What's your point Mr. North?" Tavish asked boredly.

"No child should have these toys...they'll only break! And as an artist, I can't permit such poor and shotty craftsmanship!" Erik told him firmly. Tavish waved him off,

"You worry too much Mr. North! You look at a toy and see it's flaws, I look at the toy and see the...happiness...it brings!"

"But I don't think a defective toy can make any child happy!" Erik protested.

"I was referring to the happiness it brings to me! The more we make, the more we sell...the happier...I AM! Tick-tock, Mr. North! Tick-tock!" explained Tavish. Erik had never been so furious in all his days. And he had killed men! The cold attitude and his cruel behavior was no better than the gypsies that enslaved him years ago. Back then the only comfort Erik had in his dark existence was the meager toys he made himself. Only to have the gypsies destroy them quickly.

"Mr. Tavish! Has you ever seen a child's face when a toy breaks?" Erik asked trying to keep his temper in check.

"Workers! What's our motto?" Tavish asked the floor. The children chorused,

"It only has to last till Christmas!"

"Mr. Tavish! The children's hands are shaking with the cold! Can't anything be done!" Erik barked at him. Smiling, Tavish said,

"Of course something can be done, Mr. North...Mittens!" And with that, Tavish turned and returned to his office.

"But Mr. Tavish!" Erik said running after him having a door slam in his face. Erik stood a few moments trying to collect himself. What he wouldn't give for his magical lasso! Then he could make Tavish disappear...permanently! Shaking off his darker thoughts, Erik turned to the children and ranted out-loud,

"Children the conditions in here are intolerable!"

"So what are you going to do about it?" the oldest boy asked him.

"Yeah..."

"Tell him Izzy!" Erik looked around the room at their expectant faces. He was faced with a decision. Don't get involved, don't get attached and live the rest of his days alone...or get involved and risk rejection and possibly friendship. Erik made his choice.

"I don't know...but when I do...I know we'll have to stick together...what do you say?" Izzy the eldest boy looked around at them all and nodded his approval. The children cheered and formed a circle around Erik placing their hands in the middle and forming a pack.

* * *

Later that night, Erik and Nora returned to the boarding house for supper just as Mrs. Lowenstein was placing it one the table.

"Ah! There you two are! Come! Sit! And you Mister! Haven't eaten have you?" she asked Erik. Nora giggled at his nervousness as he replied sheepishly,

"No, Madame."

"Sadie! Katie! Nora and Erik are home!" Mrs. Lowenstein yelled. Sadie and Katie came in the kitchen, with Katie glaring coolly at Erik.

"Aren't the Lings joining us?" asked Erik.

"They only join us for fancy special meals! Besides, they like to eat on the floor and eat noddles with sticks!" said Mrs. Lowenstein.

"Mama, that's their culture." Sadie told her as they all sat down. Erik pushed Mrs. Lowenstein's chair in as she said,

"Thank you...So what's wrong with eating food with forks?" Sadie rolled her eyes as Katie said dishing out some food for Nora,

"So Mr. North...I understand Nora asked you to work as Tavish's supervisor." Erik sat saying,

"That's right."

"Did he ask about your mask?" Katie asked casually. Nora, Sadie and Mrs. Lowenstein froze, just waiting for the damn to break. Erik regarded her coldly but replied evenly,

"At first...but after I told him I was simply born with a face defect and my mother hated me so she sold me to the gypsies, that rather shut him up!" Katie cast her eyes down in guilt as Nora cleared her throat and wisely changed the subject,

"So...Mrs. Lowenstien...what are these anyway?"

"Latkes...for Hanukkah! Tonight's the first night! We shall light the menorah...and maybe later Sadie can teach you how to play Dreidel!" Mrs. Lowenstein said trying to get Nora excited.

"I don't see how if I'm grounded!" said Nora. Looking at Erik and then looking to Nora, Katie replied,

"Well...I did some thinkin'. It would appear Mr. North kept you from trouble this afternoon...and it is Christmastime so...I'll let ye off with a warnin'..." Nora did a double take at her sister then smiled at Erik who gave her a small smile.

"Now...Lat-kes...you say? Hmm...just looks like...fried potatoes to me..." said Katie.

"Well that's what it is!" Mrs. Lowenstein chuckled.

"Oh...you think me bein' Irish I'd know better!" Katie quipped sending Nora into giggles. Later, Sadie brought Nora into the living room to teach her how to play Dreidel, while Mrs. Lowenstein went to the attic to dig up her menorah. Leaving Erik and Katie to the dishes. Katie stood and started clearing plates to which Erik stood and took some saying,

"Here...let me help you..."

"Thank you..." she said avoiding his eye. They worked in silence, until Erik happened to brush Katie's fingers as they were placing dishes in the sink. They locked eyes and Katie blushed. Erik cleared his throat and said,

"I...wish to apologize...for the way I spoke to you Mlle. Kilkenny."

"No...you were right...I don't treat that kid with the respect she deserves...it has been tough on her without havin' her Mama about. So if anythin', I should be apologizin' to you, Mr. North...for being so stubborn with ye..." said Katie. Erik was, in a word, flabbergasted. No one had ever apologized to him before.

"Tell you what...I'll accept your apology...if you accept mine." Erik told her. Katie smiled a brilliant smile at him. Erik never had a woman smile at him that way.

"I'd guess that'd make us even." said Katie.

"Come on Erik! Come play! This is a fun game!" Nora called from the parlor. Erik looked to Katie and she couldn't help but think of a small boy asking his mother permission to play outside. She nodded for him to go on, and he left the kitchen pausing to watch her back as she started to clean the dishes.

* * *

He took that smile she gave with him to bed. It kept him from sleeping. He hadn't felt this way in five years...no...not even this way with Christine...there was something more...

He got out of bed trying to tell himself that he couldn't let himself feel such things again. It'd only hurt too much. He did allow himself to marvel at how in less than a day...he had a new home (aboveground) a place to work (even if it was frustrating him to no end) and even a friend in young Nora Kilkenny...possibly even Marcello. He stayed up that night inspired to sketch marvelous things of wonder that only a child could appreciate.


	5. A New Day

**A New Day**

The Vicomptess Christine Daae De Changy stood by the window of she and her husband's lush New York City hotel suite. She watched the snow fall, remembering a man she always associated with the snow. For it was only when snow was on the ground did she ever see his face. Her tall, handsome fair husband came in and saw his petite brunette love acting melancholy, as she tended to be this time of year.

"Christine...you mustn't let the past ruin the holiday...that's why we came from France! They say there is nothing like Christmas in New York!" he told her coming forward to rub her shoulders. She smiled at him,

"I know Raoul...And I am always happy to be with you...but I can't stop worrying about him...I didn't even know his true name..."

"We forgave him for his crimes, Christine...can't you learn to forgive yourself?" Raoul asked her.

"I just keep thinking about him...lost...alone...helpless..." Christine told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik was walking down Avenue A tipping his hat to people who he recognized upon meeting yesterday, even occasionally saying,

"Hello...Good day!" Tavish Toys only worked on the weekdays and never on the weekend so children could prepare to go to church or temple if the need called for it. Erik was a bit surprised a man like Tavish even let religious faith keep him from gaining profit, but Nora simply told him that even a rat has some redeeming qualities. He and Nora pasted a bearded man in a red velvet suit trimmed in white rabbit fur and ringing a bell to collect change for the needy. At Erik's quirked eyebrow, Nora asked him,

"Haven't you ever heard of Santa Claus, Erik?"

"No...who is he?" Erik asked.

"Patron saint of children...they say he lives up at the North Pole with his wife and a bunch of elves and makes all the children of the world toys. Then on Christmas Eve, he drives a sleigh of flying reindeer and leaves toys at each child's house." Nora explained.

"Uh-huh...and how does he get in the house?" Erik asked skeptically.

"Goin' down the chimney of course!" Nora replied.

"Elves, flying reindeer and breaking an entering...nothing says the celebration of the birth of Christ more!" Erik said in response.

"Yeah...I guess it's just kids stuff!" Nora replied with a nervous tone. Seeing his young friend's belief dwindling, Erik smiled and said,

"But I suppose anythings possible!" When she brightened up, they entered Delancey Stables finding Marcello pitching hay.

"Ah! Bonjourno Signori North!" he greeted warmly.

"Marcello please. For everything you've done you can at least call me Erik." Erik told him.

"Erik it is then!" Marcello told him. Nora went up to Erik's multicolored horse in his pen and exclaimed,

"Is this your horse?"

"Mmm-hmm. Unusual thing isn't he?" Erik said coming up to pet his nose.

"He's an American Mustang! The Spaniards brought horses over to America and then the Natives cross-bred them to get a whole new breed. They're fast and able to go days without water and food if they have to." Marcello told them continuing his work.

"Wow! And he's pretty too!" Nora said.

"The man who gave him to me yesterday called him a 'mutt'." Erik said.

"Well, some people are prejudice about the American Mustang. They feel he's an inferior breed." Marcello explained. Stroking the animals main, Erik said softly,

"I know how he feels..."

"He's a smart one though. This morning, I was looking for his feedbag, I look up, and he has it in his teeth!" Marcello told them.

"So what his name then?" Nora asked.

"I don't know, I didn't think to give him one..." Erik told her. Nora pointed out a marking in the animal's coat,

"Look. That looks like a heart with an arrow goin' through it!" Erik smiled,

"Then maybe we should call him 'Cupid'!" The horse nodded in agreement. Marcello chuckled,

"I guess he likes that name!" Nora laughed at that, only to laugh some more when the animal snatched Erik's hat off trying to play.

"Hey!" Erik said going into the pen. The horse ran from Erik, whinnying and neighing as he he were egging Erik on. Erik tried to jump the horse, but the newly Christened Cupid dodged him, leaving Erik to fall on his face. Nora and Marcello were laughing their heads off, unaware that Erik became frozen with a flashback of his childhood back with the gypsies. In his mind's eye, the pen became a cage, the laughter of his friends because the laughter of a cruel and paying public come to see the 'Devil's Child'. He heard the creak of an opening cage door, meaning that Javert would be along any minute with his whip...

"Erik?" asked Marcello snapping Erik out of his memories. Looking up, Erik saw the concern on their faces. Nora asked with worry,

"Erik, are you alright? You're not hurt?" Standing up and brushing the dirt off his trousers, Erik said evenly,

"I'm fine." Cupid came over and offered Erik his hat, giving the air of complete understanding. Erik took the hat and patted him on the neck saying,

"Merci. Come Nora, we have business to attend to." With that, he exited the pen and the stables altogether. Marcello said to Nora,

"Our friend hides a dark and painful past. Keep an eye on him, eh?" Nora nodded to him before running off after Erik. Nora found Erik watching Sadie in the streets,

"IT IS TIME FOR CHANGE! WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO DEMAND THE VOTE! LOOK AT SUSAN B. ANTHONY! LOOK AT HOW ONE WOMAN IS REVOLUTIONIZING THE CAUSE!"

"Certainly is...vocal...isn't she?" Erik commented.

"That's one way of sayin' it!" Nora said.

"THE WORKERS WERE NOT AFRAID TO SPEAK UP FOR THEIR RIGHTS! AND WHEN THE BOSSES WOULDN'T GIVE THEM A BETTER WAGE, THE WORKERS DEMANDED IT! AND THE RIGHT TO VOTE WILL NOT BE GRANTED UNTIL WOMEN DEMAND IT!"

"I demand some hot water! Why don't you holler on my landlord Sadie?" said Mrs. Brandenhiem passing by. Hands on hips, Sadie said with a pointed look to the older woman,

"Who will march with me to Union Square?" Seeing Erik and Nora watching, Sadie threw up her hands and stepped down saying, "It's hopeless! All these women care about is the price of pushcart onions!" As she picked up her soapbox, Erik told Sadie,

"I understand. You feel as if no one will listen to you or value your opinion and expertise in the matter..."

"Right!" said Sadie.

"And you're so frustrated that no one values what you value and they seem so small minded you're ready to give up." Erik continued.

"Exactly!" Sadie sighed. Walking her and Nora back to the house, Erik said,

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a predicament and you might just be the person to help me."

"Really?" asked Sadie surprised that anyone...especially a man was seeking her advice.

"Now try to imagine a group of workers...in a factory let's say...now, how might they improve their working conditions, keeping in mind that the boss is a rather difficult man...not inclined to give into demands if you know what I mean." Erik asked her as they neared the house.

* * *

Down the street on Avenue A, Katie Kilkenny was having problems of her own. She looked up at the signs for Foley's saloon biting her lip. She knew Foley's was actually a nice place and Mr. Foley himself was a nice man, but still she felt nervous about what she was about to do. Entering the pub, she felt like a fish out of water because of the rambunctious dancing and laughing. She looked over the drinking patrons for one barmaid in particular.

"Mary!" Katie called out. A buxom, pretty brunette in an off the shoulder white blouse and green skirt came over with a laugh in her tone,

"Why Katie Kilkenny! What are you doin' here? I hardly see you outside of church! How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you Mary...listen Mary...does Mr. Foley need any help here?" Katie asked.

"Sure, he's always lookin' for help. But why? I thought you worked at the vest factory?" Mary asked. Katie hung her head and admitted,

"I lost me job today..." Mary ushered her friend to sit and with compassion said,

"Oh Katie! What happened?"

"They got this fancy new machine...all gears and clockwork, no soul...replaced all us embroiderers right quick! Didn't give us a week or even a day's notice! They just handed us these...stupid slips of paper and some severance pay and bid us farewell! As if the pink color of this slip is suppose to cheer us up!" Katie fumed crumpling the paper up and throwing it unto the table. Squeezing her hand, Mary told her,

"Ah Katie Luv...I'm so sorry! And at Christmastime yet! America may be free but nothin' in it is! But don't you worry! I'll speak to Mr. Foley! We need help gett'n ready for this policeman's Christmas party comin' up, anyway. The boys at the station seem to be sellin' tickets to everybody on Avenue A! And all of Avenue A's comin', too!"

"Well I thank you Mary for helpin' me...but...can we try not to let this get out to Me Da and sister? I don't want them to know." Katie said.

"What? Too high and mighty to be workin' at a saloon are we?" Mary asked indignantly. Katie shook her head,

"Oh no it ain't that! It's just...you know how the pubs were like back in Ireland...barmaids were practically expected to fool around with the customers!"

"I know...that's why Mr. Foley decided he wasn't going to tolerate any of that in his place here. " said Mary.

"Well I need some time to figure out how I'm going to tell Da and Nora is all!" said Katie. Mary smiled,

"Wait here. I'll go talk to Mr. Foley." Reaching over to hug her friend, Katie cried,

"Oh thank you Mary!" Getting up, Mary told Katie,

"You'll need a blouse that's shows you off a bit through...and you best remember how to kick up your skirts to dance Irish!" Katie's face fell but she told herself she had to do this for her family.

* * *

Sadie shut the book on the table before her and told Erik across from her,

"And that's all you have to do!"

"It's really that simple?" asked Erik sipping on his tea.

"Oh it's been successful in factories all over the country! Oh! I wish half the women around here would listen to me the way you do! I promised to..." But Sadie was interrupted by her mother coming in straight from the market telling Erik,

"You're a good influence Mr. North! Keeping my Sadie out of trouble!" Mrs. Lowenstein pinched and patted her daughter on the cheek, not seeing the girl looking dryly at Erik who in response only smiled in sympathy over his cup. Once she had gone, Sadie continued,

"I promised I'd bring a whole contingency from Avenue A to the rally tomorrow. Instead I'm just bringing a soapbox!"

"Well...if you wouldn't mind a little advice from an outside observer..." Erik said putting down his cup.

"Oh no please!" Sadie insisted.

"I so admire your fervor, Sadie. But I know from prior experience that no one likes to be shouted at!" Erik told her gently.

"Well I shout so my message can be heard!" Sadie told him.

"Sadie...I use to...frequent...the Opera Populair in Paris quite often. They had a Prima Diva...La Carlotta...She was to put it bluntly, a spoiled brat. She walked over everybody and expected everyone to bow at her feet. Above all, she was a horrible singer. She was so concerned about people hearing her...she screeched and sent the high notes flying on the verge of inducing pain. She forgot all about the music and became the terrible person she was. Sometimes, if you try too hard to be heard...you forget about what you're trying to get people to hear. I experienced this a little myself!" Erik told her thinking of the past. Sadie asked him nodding in understanding,

"So what do I do instead?"

"Perhaps...if you tried talking to these ladies...without your soapbox!" Erik suggested as Sadie pursed her lips in thought. Then she brightened and said getting up,

"Come on! Grab your coat!"

"What? Why?" asked a baffled Erik following her to the closet..

"Erik! I need you along with me! To help me make sure I don't start shouting at anyone! Besides, it would make such an impression on the press to see a man standing up for the cause!" Sadie said throwing on her coat.

"Oh...no no no no no! Sadie...I'm...not very good...with people..." Erik told her.

"Oh come on Erik! A handsome man like you is almost guaranteed to convince some women to at least listen to me!" Sadie told him.

"You don't have to lie to talk me into helping you." Erik said annoyed.

"I'm not lying! Come on we have to get going if we're going to get anyone to come with us tomorrow!" Sadie told him tossing him his coat and exiting. Following her, Erik asked himself,

"When did I lose control over my life? Oh that's right! Somewhere between 'Avenue A'!"

* * *

A few moments later, Sadie lead Erik down one alley seeing Mrs. Shaughnessy coming out of her house.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Shaughnessy!" greeted Sadie good naturedly as Erik nodded to her.

"Well if it isn't Soapbox Sadie! I'll have none of your blarney now! Good day to you Mr. North!" she replied with a laugh and trying to continue on her way.

"And to you Mrs. Shaughnessy. You know, Sadie was just telling me how you came over from Ireland when you were just a girl...which couldn't have bee too long ago!" Erik said knowing a blend of sweet talk and genuine interest in a person's life can make sure they are inclined to your purposes. With a smile, Mrs. Shaughnessy told them,

"Me own mother brought ten of us over from Dublin!"

"Did you say Dublin? On the River...Liffy...Right?" Erik said remembering how many hours he would pour into atlases dreaming about going to the places of the world. She smiled in disbelief,

"Well bless my soul! You know Dublin Mr. North!"

"Well, I've always been very keen on geography!" said Erik nudging Sadie to take the opportunity to start talking.

"Now Mrs. Shaughnessy...there must have been some who told your mother to stay put!" Sadie started. Walking on, Mrs. Shaughnessy answered,

"Well there were many that tried...but you don't know my mother!" Erik replied,

"Well I knew at least one woman like her I believe...Madame Antoinette Giry. She was the ballet mistress at the Opera Populair in Paris and she didn't let anyone tell her what to do. She was strong, determined and capable in every thing she did."

"Aye, that sounds like my mother!" smiled Mrs. Shaughnessy proudly.

"And it sounds like you as well, Mrs. Shaughnessy." Erik said as she waved off the flattery.

"That's why we're asking you to stand strong, Mrs. Shaughnessy." said Sadie.

"Just like your mother." Erik added.

"And march with us..." said Sadie. Then they said to the confusion of Mrs. Shaughnessy,

"For a woman's right to vote!"

"Mr. Brandenheim makes all the decisions! What do I need to vote for? " Mrs. Brandenheim asked them later as she was beating the dust out of her rugs.

"But Mrs. Brandenheim, you yourself make a hundred decisions everyday. Don't you decide what to make for dinner?" Erik asked her.

"Yah...I do that." shrugged Mrs. Brandenheim.

"And don't you decide how much coal to buy?" Sadie asked her confidently.

"Yah...I do that." she answered.

"And...how many nickels to put in the cookie jar?" Erik offered. Mrs. Brandenheim laughed,

"Yah! I do that too."

"So shouldn't you decide who gets elected?" Sadie asked her. Mrs. Brandenheim squared her shoulders and smiled,

"Yah!" Then her shoulders slumped and she added, "Oof! All this deciding! It wears me out!" Erik and Sadie just looked at each other.

Later, Erik and Sadie went up to a set of identical triplets to talk to them about the march to Union Square. But Erik was confused about what they kept staring at and giggling about. He looked over his shoulder but then realized that he was definably the topic of their attentions. Then he figured out they must be laughing at his appearance and his mask. And for a moment, Erik was extremely self conscious until one asked him,

"Will your wife be there Mr. North?"

"I'm not married..."Erik replied. Why would they ask about him being married if they were laughing at him? To be cruel? Then to his intense surprise, as they were parting ways, one of them became brave enough to pat his bottom and then run off giggling like fools. Sadie cried indignantly,

"How rude! They weren't interested at all! They were just trying to get close to Avenue A's most eligible bachelor!"

"Who? Me?" Erik asked pointing to himself.

"No...the other attractive Frenchman living in my mother's boarding house!" Sadie laughed. Following, Erik asked,

"You find me attractive?" Sadie looked at him with a smile but a furrowed brow,

"I'd have to be blind not to! Look Erik...I understand that you have something under that mask or you wouldn't hide it...but I think you never realized that it is only one small part of you. The rest well...would turn any woman's head!" Erik smiled at her once they reached the steps of the boarding house and said,

"Thank you Sadie. But...it's sort of hard to believe that after a lifetime of people thinking you're a monster to convince you're anything but..." She stopped on the steps and put a hand to his shoulder,

"Then you've been hanging out with the wrong people!" Then to his surprise, she pulled him into a hug. Erik flinched but then slowly began to wrap his arms around her and return the gesture, glad to have made another friend. Unknown to either of them, Marcello was coming up the sidewalk with some flowers for Sadie, when he stopped seeing them embrace. His face fell and he dropped the flowers, his heart dropping with it. Meanwhile, Sadie pulled back and asked Erik,

"Would you like to help me make some signs for the rally tomorrow?" Erik shook his head,

"Actually I think I need to take a walk and clear my head of a few things. I'll be back in time for supper." Sadie laughed,

"You better, or Mama will have a fit!"

"At the rate your mother is going, I'll won't fit anything!" Erik quipped making her laugh and making a watching Marcello clench his fists. When she turned into the house, Erik started walking only to have Marcello block his path.

"Hullo Marcello, how are..."

"Don't be so casual with me Mr. North! Especially if you intend to take my Sadie from me!" Marcello told him hotly. Puzzled, Erik replied,

"What are you talking about Marcello?"

"Were you planning on taking her yesterday or did the thought just occur to you, uh?" Marcello asked.

"Marcello, I think you're mistaken..." Erik started.

"I know what I saw! She hugged you then you made her laugh! You know I've been trying to work up the nerve to talk to her for over a year and you've only been here a day and you've got her laughing! Talking to you! So Erik...if I have to...I'll fight for the honor of my lady...even if you are twice my size! So come on!" Marcello said putting up his fists. Erik was impressed...and annoyed. Why were people around here insisting he could attract a woman? Erik stepped forward and said,

"Marcello..." But Marcello jumped and hit Erik across the jaw making his face fling to the side and sent his mask flying. Realizing what he had done, Marcello looked at his fist and then at a stunned Erik who was still turned to him and said,

"Il mio Dio! Erik! I'm so sorry...I..." This is when Erik turned his head, before realizing his mask was off. What Marcello saw was a red, twisted mound of thin flesh and the hairline of a very convincing toupee. Fuming, Erik told him coldly,

"There...satisfied now knowing Sadie or any woman for that matter could never love me with...this?..." Stunned, even at his own words, Marcello said,

"No..."

"What?" asked Erik scanning the ground for his mask.

"Erik...you're tall, educated, cultured, good natured and to be honest...at least half of your face is enough to make any woman want to peel her clothes off..." Marcello whispered leaning down and retrieving the mask. Holding it out to him, Marcello continued,

"Of course Sadie would prefer a man like you to a man like me..." Shocked, Erik took his mask and quietly said,

"I...wasn't making advances on her. I'm just helping her with this...march and rally she's attending tomorrow. She was comforting me about one of my many problems and I made a comment on how much her mother is stuffing me like a Christmas goose!" Shaking his head in remorse, Marcello said,

"Oh Erik, I'ma so sorry! Can you please forgive me?" The fact that someone was asking his forgiveness, was new for Erik. So he said while putting on his mask,

"I suppose I can..."

"Let me make it up to you! Let me buy you a drink over at Foley's saloon!" Marcello offered.

"Marcello that isn't necessary..."

"I insist! Please! I...would like us to be friends again..." Marcello told him. Erik smiled with disbelief,

"You...consider yourself my friend?"

"Come on! Let's get you that drink!" Marcello said with a nod leading Erik to the saloon.

* * *

At that same moment, Katie was looking at herself in a mirror trying to pull up the scoop neck on her long sleeve white blouse with ruffles. Mary came up behind her and said,

"Oh...it's no worst than the neckline of a fancy party dress!"

"I wouldn't know! I've never had a fancy party dress!" Katie replied.

"Look, all ye are expected to do is some wee harmless flirtin' for tips. Anyone gets fresh with ye, Mr. Foley will throw them right on their tails!" Mary told her before going up front. Katie sighed and then followed after her ready to work for the afternoon. Soon, the place was shaking with the stomping of men's boots as they clapped and sang along to the old Irish songs and the pretty lasses stepping it up and dancing on the bar with some men dancing on the floor. Katie was even beginning to have fun and laugh in the process. Erik and Marcello entered ordering two pints and waiting by the bar. Curious about the music of pipes, fiddle and drums, Erik asked Marcello,

"Is this traditional Irish music?"

"Si! And that's traditional Irish dancing!" Marcello told him yelling over the noise. Everyone began to sing along to a joyous folk song,

"**_The holly green, the ivy green  
The prettiest picture you've ever seen  
Is Christmas in Killarney  
With all of the folks at home _**

It's nice, you know, to kiss your beau  
While cuddling under the mistletoe  
And Santa Claus you know, of course  
Is one of the boys from home

The door is always open  
The neighbors pay a call  
And Father John before he's gone  
Will bless the house and all

How grand it feels to click your heels  
And join in the fun of the jigs and reels  
I'm handing you no blarney  
The likes you've never known  
Is Christmas in Killarney  
With all of the folks at home

Erik watched fascinated at how the women and the men kept their arms at their sides while their feet flew like whirlwinds. Marcello asked him to find a table and Erik went on trying not to get kicked in the head when he looked up to one barmaid in particular.

"KATIE KILKENNY?" he asked stopping. She froze and turned to look down at him.

"Mr. North!" she gasped. Marcello came up with the mugs in hand telling Erik,

"Ok, Ia got the drinks...Katie?"

"Marcello!" said Katie.

"Is there a problem, Katie?" asked Mr. Foley from behind the bar. The music slowed to a stop as Katie squared her shoulders and said,

"Not at'all Mr. Foley! Excuse me!" And with the pride of a fairy queen and the grace of an elephant, she got down from the bar and went about serving drinks. Erik followed her asking,

"What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, what happened to your factory job?" Marcello asked following.

"I got fired there and rehired here. End of story. Don't tell Da and Nora!" she told them.

"Why? Do you have anything to be ashamed of?" Erik asked in concern.

"No! Mr. Foley's a good Christian man. But other pub owners ain't like him so that's why I have to wait to tell me Da!" she said.

"Why were you fired at the factory?" Erik asked.

"Why do you ask so many personal questions?" Katie retorted.

"What's keeping me from informing your father about your place of employment?" Erik told her. She turned to him and said,

"Ye wouldn't!"

"No I wouldn't but that got you to stop to talk to me!" Erik said. Sighing, Katie said,

"This bloody Industrial Revolution and all it's confound technology that's what. If you'll excuse me!" Not following her, Erik heard Marcello tell him,

"Perhaps we shouldn't bother her no more, huh?" Erik agreed and was about to follow him, when he notice a tall handsome dirty fellow grab Katie's wrist and laugh drunkenly with his friends,

"Hey Darlin'! It's mighty cold out tonight! How about warming me up a bit?"

"How about you go jump into the Hudson River?" Katie retorted without missing a beat. But the man wouldn't let go. He only pulled her into his lap instead. Mr. Foley came over and said,

"Alright lads, out you go! You know I don't tolerate any of that!" One taller, stockier fellow stood up and pushed Mr. Foley away staying,

"Make us Old Man!" The drunk stood and tried to dance with Katie making his friends laugh harder.

"Let me go!" cried Katie. That's when the drunk felt two fingers tap his shoulder and a he heard a deep baritone reply coldly,

"I believe the mam'selle made a request Monsieur." The drunk turned to Erik and laughed,

"And who's going to make me? Some dandy Frog like you? Haha!" Erik took the mugs from Marcello and passed them to the drunk asking,

"Can you hold this? Merci." Then he punched the man dead in the face.

"FIGHT!" yelled one man as the drunk's friends began to dog pile Erik and Marcello.


	6. Politics and Poinsettas

**_A/N: Sorry this chapter has a lot of songs...it just seemed appropriate. Like I said, this was just for fun._**

**Politics and Poinsettias**

"Oh Marcello!" Sadie sighed placing a slab of cold meat over his eye.

"AHH! OW!" gasped Marcello as he and Erik sat in the Lowenstein kitchen later that night. Katie came in fuming,

"You two are lucky the police didn't come! And that I didn't lose me another job or you'd be getting a match to them shiners you picked up!" Erik sighed and winced as he touched his split lip,

"No I'm rather lucky Nora is playing at Izzy's house and Mrs. Lowenstein is at temple...or I'd have two more mother hens pecking at me!"

"You'll still have to explain to her why you and Katie missed dinner...By the way Erik, she saved you a plate...it's keeping warm in the stove..." Sadie told her.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Erik asked. But then Katie reached up for his mask,

"Oh...you've got a cut under there...how the devil did it manage to..." In a flash he grabbed her wrist, much to his companions surprise.

"Don't..." he whispered. Looking him square in the eye,

"Mr. North, just cause I'm a lady, don't mean I can't tan your hide! I wouldn't be a good Irish if I couldn't!" Defeated, Erik released her and she in turn gently pulled off the mask. Sadie only widened her eyes at the sight and Marcello stood leading her out saying,

"We don't all need to be in here...Come Sadie." Katie put the mask on the table and told Erik,

"I'm goin' to wet a rag...Take that rug off your head." Katie turned to the sink and pumped some water out. She turned back to find Erik with his head ducked and his natural thin brown hair falling into his eyes. She shook her head and took his face in her hand wiping off the dried blood,

"Ye may have the temper of an Irishman, Erik North, but you've got the disposition of a beaten down puppy."

"Can you blame me?" he asked. She shrugged,

"Maybe...it'd help if I knew the story behind the mask."

"You aren't frightened of my face...aren't you?" he asked her.

"No...it takes more than a wee deformity to frighten me. So how'd it happen?" she asked. Surprised, Erik told her,

"I was born this way...my own mother couldn't tolerate me...she sold me to a gypsy camp. They locked me up...made me a part of their side show...'the Devil's Child' they called me...I managed to run away...but I still have nightmares...sometimes flashbacks."

"Mmm! Jesus, Mary and Joseph...I'm so sorry Mr. North." Katie replied shaking her head. Annoyed, Erik said,

"I don't need your pity! Or...your formality!" Seeing the hint of amusement in his eye, Katie smiled and said,

"Alright then...Erik...I see some bruises peeking through your shirt. Let me take a look." Suddenly feeling shy, Erik stood and said,

"I'm sure it's fine." Pulling his shirt out of his pants, Katie said,

"Blarney! It won't take but a moment..." But as she pulled his shirt over his head, she was taken aback at his broad chest with finely chiseled muscles. Clearing the lump in her throat, Katie handed him his shirt and said,

"Don't look too bad...um...you...you can probably treat it yourself...Call me if you need anything."

"Certainly." he said noticing a blush on her cheeks as she left the room. That flush to her made her look radiant, and Erik could hardly think of nothing else.

* * *

Sadie and Katie shared a room in the Lowenstein boarding house. And Katie often had to endure a per-bedtime lecture about women's rights. But tonight, the topic turned elsewhere as the two got ready for bed. 

"I can't believe Erik believes that one part of his face is so terrible. He must have crossed paths with some very cruel people that made him think that way. It's not even so bad once you look at it long enough." Sadie said buttoning her nightgown up. Brushing her hair, Katie sighed,

"Sadie...Erik doesn't wants to speak of it so neither should we." Sadie said knowingly,

"Oh, so it's Erik now? What happened to 'Mr. North'?" Crossing her legs and looking at her friend's face dryly, Katie replied,

"And what's that uppity tone suppose to mean?"

"Well...you do think Erik is handsome right?" Sadie asked.

"Aye..."

"And intelligent..." Sadie said.

"Aye."

"And sweet?"

"Certainly."

"And strong?" asked Sadie. Thinking back to Erik's magnificent physique, Katie mused more to herself,

"More than you know!" But Sadie caught on.

"What do you mean?" Katie went over to the door and checked the hallway before saying,

"Sadie...after you and Marcello left...I asked Erik to take his shirt off so I could check his bruises...Sadie...Far be it from me to think scandalous thoughts...but...Erik is built like a brick house...only far prettier..."

"Katherine Bridget Kilkenny! You tease!" Sadie said with her jaw to the floor.

"I should have never told you." Katie said drawing the covers back. Then Nora came in wrapped in a blanket and asking,

"Never should have told you what?" Hands on hips, Katie asked,

"And what are ye doin' out of bed? We have mass tomorrow!"

"I heard you two talkin'. Now what shouldn't you have told Sadie?" Nora demanded. Katie remained mute, but Sadie answered,

"Her feelings for Erik." Looking at her with shock, Katie protested,

"You're daft! I don't have feeling's for Erik!"

"She's callin' him Erik now?" Nora asked.

"Let's just get to bed!" Katie replied going to wash her face.

"Are you going to join me and Erik tomorrow for the march?" Sadie asked.

"If we get out of church on time!" said Katie before Nora could make any promises.

"Goodnight Katie! Goodnight Sadie!" Nora sighed hugging them both before leaving. Katie and Sadie tucked themselves in and Sadie replied blowing out the light,

"You know...Erik is an amazing man. Not many men like him would stand up for women's rights. Wonder what else there is to him? Besides a solid pair of shoulders, of course!" Frustrated, Katie took her pillow and began whacking a laughing Sadie repeatably.

* * *

The next day, Erik joined Sadie out in front of the house and took up signs declaring their message. Votes for Women. Only, such a message isn't as strong when only two people find themselves marching down the middle of Avenue A like Erik and Sadie did. 

"Well...I guess it's just the two of us after all..." sighed Sadie disappointedly. Smiling at his companion, Erik told her,

"Still, I'm proud to march with you Sadie." Then they saw Mrs. Shaughnessy walking out of her door proudly and march straight over to them.

"**_I'm Miss-us Shaughnessy and I'm marchin' with you!" _**she told them coming to march beside Erik. Then Mrs. Brandenheim came over on Sadie's side and declared,

"**_I'm Miss-us Brandenheim and I'm joining you too." _**Erik watched in amazement as more and more women started to come march behind them. Sadie began to sing,

"**_It's time to stand up, step out, be counted and then--" _**She took Mrs. Brandenheim's apron off her and threw it up in the air,

"**_How about trying an apron-on all of the men!" _**Erik laughed and shook his head as he saw some of the barmaids, led by Katie's friend Mary come out of Foley with signs. Mary lifted her sign and cried,

"VOTES FOR WOMEN!"

"_**Now Mr. Brandenheim thinks how clever he is! **_

"**_But this-old-girl's got a brain that's equal to his!" _**Everyone began to sing,

"**_So remember our call-that everyone can recall and quote!_**

"**_It's time for every Miss and Missus to have a vote!" _**Suddenly, Erik caught a whiff of vanilla and spice. He turned to try to find the source of the smell only finding Katie coming by his side instead and saying with a businesslike tone,

"But beyond the vote, I mean men must acknowledge what we do in little ways every day! Wouldn't you agree...Erik?" Smiling at the beautiful woman, Erik replied,

"Absolutely."

"Erik! Wait for me!" Nora yelled running up to them.

"Come along Nora!" Erik cried as the girl came beside them while Sadie called out to women watching on the street,

"Join us! Join us! Come to union square! Stand up for your right to vote!" Giving her a hug around her shoulders, Erik told Nora,

"Isn't it marvelous when people speak up for themselves. And you know what, Nora?"

"What?" she asked.

"That's what's going to happen at Tavish Toys. Now Sadie was telling me about something called...'a work slowdown'...I think it just might do the trick." Erik explained.

"Will it get heat?" asked Nora.

"Only if we stick together, Sadie says." Erik replied. Hugging him around the waist, Nora said with a laugh,

"I'm with you Erik!" Then Marcello came up with a sign made from an umbrella with Katie saying to Erik,

"Well there's your sparin' partner Mr. Golden Gloves!"

"What are you doing here Marcello?" Sadie asked with a blush.

"I want you to have the vote Signorina, and all that your heart desires!" Marcello declared. Erik had to admit Marcello certainly had courage to say what he did. It was so ironic that Erik wanted his looks while Marcello had wanted Erik's persona. And that made Erik wonder if perhaps...just perhaps...he was attractive. He was brought out of his musings when someone passed him a part of a large banner that read 'VOTES FOR WOMEN'. He joined them in singing,

"**_We've planned our strategy and our plan is unfurled..." _**Erik sang out,

"_**For everyone-has-gifts of their own to offer the world!" **_

""**_So remember our call-that everyone can recall and quote!_**

"**_It's time for every Miss and Missus to have a vote!" _**Everyone sang out as they entered Union Square. Never had Erik seen such a large gathering of women. He suddenly felt very subconscious, as if they were all going to attack him and rip off his mask. But as he looked around, he noticed more men there supporting the cause like him and Marcello. That made him feel better, but he was also made mad by passing men shouting obscenities at the women or the press and well to do making snide remarks. Then, Sadie went up on stage representing Avenue A.

"Good afternoon everyone! I have something I must share with you. Yesterday, I thought no one cared about the cause. Then one kind, wonderful, handsome man showed me how the world could be. Where everyone can be treated like equals be they black, white, male or female. He encouraged me to try one more time to share the truth of our cause by stating it's simple purity...like the simple purity of an aria sung by a true prima diva who cares for her craft." Sadie said catching Erik's eye with a smile.

The rest of Sadie's speech was magnificent and when the rally was over, many were lingering over refreshments. Sadie was speaking to some reporters, Nora begged to stay and Marcello promised to bring her home. Leaving Erik and Katie to walk back together. They hesitated but once they started walking, Katie replied,

"I'm glad Nora and I went to early mass. I have to wonder if I'll ever see such a sight again." Erik shook his head,

"I certainly have never been among so many people."

"Wee bit unnervin' wasn't it?" Katie asked him.

"Extremely...You know, I haven't gotten the chance to truly take a look at the city. The architecture is...unlike any I every have seen! It's beautiful!" Erik replied.

"I've heard some people starting to say that's there's nothin' like Christmas in New York. I'm starting to agree with them!" Katie laughed. Erik tensed and said,

"Well...you are entitled to your opinion." Karlie looked at him,

"Don't you care for Christmas?"

"How can I care for something I've never had? Especially with no one to share it with?" Erik stated.

"Aye, that's true. You need people to celebrate the birth of the Messiah. After all He didn't just come to bring us closer to God, but to bring us closer altogether." Katie said. Erik stopped and looked at her,

"What do you mean?" Katie smiled as if it was obvious,

"Surely you know who Jesus Christ is?"

"Of course. He died on the Roman cross of torture and then raised from the dead three days later. He performed miracles and fed thousands, rebuking the leaders of the church..." Erik said sounding like a schoolmaster reciting the multiplication tables. Katie waved her arms and stopped him,

"Stop! Stop! Erik, you may know a lot about the Savior, but...do you know the story of His birth?"

"Not really. It never came up where I grew up." Erik admitted thinking back to how many operas he had listened to from the shadows of the house. Many mentioned Christ and his life, but...none about his birth. Katie looked around the storefronts, then took Erik's arm and dragged him over to a certain window for shoe repair. She pointed to the little display and specifically the craved wooden decoration in the center. It was of a stable with multiple animals. Three kings were kneeling besides two shepherds, and inside the stable was a woman and her husband, kneeling as well. And in the center, in a small wooden manager, was a tiny baby.

"Mary was His mother. And she was still a virgin when she gave birth to Him." Katie said. Erik looked at her with disbelief as she continued,

"Joseph was her new husband. Since Mary got pregnant before they were married, he almost backed out of the marriage. But the Lord sent him an angel tellin' him to marry his bride and name the baby Jesus, sayin' he was gonna be the Messiah. When it came time to have the babe, they had to go the the city of Bethlehem for a census. They had to stay at a stable, and that night, shepherds in the field were visited by a host of angels telling them of the birth of the Lord. They immediately went to find Baby Jesus, and later, Wise Men from the East followed a star to find Him. They gave him gold, frankincense and muir and worshiped Him as the Messiah. So you see Erik? The beginning is just as important as the end. Sometimes I wonder...Mary was a girl only a few years older than Nora. Could one so young, but so favored by God know...know how special He would become to the whole world?" Katie began to sing a simple lullaby, but it was so powerful, Erik remembered every word.

"**_Mary, did you know?  
That your baby-boy -- will one day walk on water?  
Mary did you know?  
That your baby-boy -- will save our sons and daughters?  
Did you know  
That your baby-boy -- has come to make you new?  
This child that you've delivered  
Will soon deliver you _**

Mary, did you know?  
That your baby-boy -- will give sight to a blind man?  
Mary did you know?  
That your baby-boy -- will calm a storm with His hand?  
Did you know?  
That your baby-boy-- has walked where angels trod?  
And when you kiss your little boy  
You've kissed the face of God

Mary, did you know?  
The blind will see  
The deaf will hear  
And the dead will live again  
The lame will leap  
The dumb will speak  
The praises of the Lamb

Mary, did you know?  
That your baby boy is Lord of all creation?  
Mary did you know?  
That your baby boy will one day rules the nations?  
Did you know  
That your baby boy is heaven's perfect Lamb?  
This sleeping child you're holding  
Is the Great I Am"

Katie turned to Erik seeing tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful..."

"Christmas just ain't a time people give each other gifts Erik. It's a time to remember the greatest gift of all. God's only Son." Katie said. Erik looked this amazing woman over. In the short time he had known her, she had broken down every wall he put up to guard his fragile heart. Now he was wondering was exactly he was guarding. Who was the man that the heart belonged to? Taking her arm, Erik said,

"Come. Mrs. Lowenstein must have supper waiting for us." She took his arm and they walked in silence for a few moments until Katie smiled in delight and pulled him across the street.

"Katie! What are you doing?"

"Erik look! I saw these last year but I didn't have the money to buy them! Aren't they beautiful?" Katie replied showing him a stand full of bright red star shaped flowers. But on closer inspection, Erik replied,

"I think I saw these in a book once. They're from Central America. A strange plant with leaves that turn red once a year."

"Ya mean...they aren't flowers?" Katie asked. But Erik detected with a smile her slight disappointed tone.

"No...but they're better because they last longer. They come back, year after year." Erik said. Katie shrugged and said fishing out her change purse,

"I suppose that's pretty good. Beg your pardon Sir! How much?" The man in layered and thin clothing said in a Spanish accent,

"One dollar, Senorita."

"A whole dollar!" cried Katie in horror.

"Si...poinsettias are hard to grow up here in the cold. " the man explained. Katie sighed and her shoulders slumped,

"Well at least I know what they're called now!" Finding himself unable to bear her disappointment's, Erik pulled his billfold out of his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a crisp new dollar bill saying,

"And now you have one."

"Oh no Erik! You don't have to spend your money on me!" Katie protested. Erik smiled,

"I have plenty more where that came from. I assure you." Taking the plant, Katie said,

"Well then let's get ourselves and our ponsetti home."

"Poinsettia!" Erik corrected with a chuckle.

"Right. I knew that!" Katie said as Erik walked her down Avenue A.

* * *

Later that night, Sadie was sent out shopping for her mother amongst the wheel carts, receiving words of praise from her neighbors. 

"There she is! Brava Sadie!"

"Malzeltov Sadie! So...you gonna run for president now?" Sadie let out a giggle as she walked away while one said,

"Or even major of New York?" Then Sadie's smile faded when he heard,

"Signorina! Excusa! Sadie, one moment please..." Marcello said running to her side. Combing through the peppers, Sadie said,

"Oh, I'm very busy Marcello. I have to shop for my mother and get home."

"Yes, Christmas Eve, the policemen throw a big party. Everybody come...I was wondering Dear Sadie...if...you'd be there too." Marcello said nervously.

"I have more on my mind than parties." Sadie told him trying to walk off. Marcello followed saying with a smile,

"Yes, but if you dance as well as you march!" Looking him right in the eye, Sadie told him,

"Look Marcello...

_**A Girl with a drive...and a fellow with a dream...**_

_**Are like pickled herring with vanilla ice cream!**_

_**So as un-romantic as my word may seem...**_

_**We...don't go together at all...**_

_**My big loud mouth and your quiet ways...**_

_**Are like August evenings with December...days...**_

_**Or like corn beef and cabbage tossed with mayonnaise...**_

**_We don't go together at all..." _**She walked over to the gourds cart looking over things,

"**_We're...like...chicken soup...and a slice...of ham..." _**Marcello peeked his head thought the strands of garlic making Sadie laugh,

"**_We're...the big bad wolf!" _**Then her smile fell as he took her hand, **_"And the little...lamb...!" _**Taking her hand back, Sadie rushed off saying,

"**_Like...a picnic lunch..." _**She put her basket on a cart full of quilts, **_"...that's ruined by a sudden squall...We don't!" _**Marcello tapped her shoulder making her look behind her while he leaned on her basket saying,

"**_No, we don't" _**She whirled back around to him yelling,

"**_No, we don't go together at all!" _**Sadie grabbed her basket from under him. But Marcello saw a chance to be chivilrous by taking his coat off and rushing to place it over a puddle in her path.

"**_Like...an...overcoat...and a hot July..."_** he said gesturing her to continue. Instead, she looked at him dryly and handed him her basket. She picked up her skirts, stepped over the puddle, brushed off her skirts and took back her basket saying,

"**_Like...a bowl of borscht...and a pizza pie!" _**As she reached over for a pepper at one cart, Marcello told Sadie,

"**_Like...if I asked you..." _**He intercepted the pepper, causing their hands to touch. Sadie felt the spark as he looked into his pleading brown eyes and continued,**_ "...to come to the policeman's ball..." _**Taking the pepper in a daze, Sadie said,

"_**We don't..."**_

"**_No, we don't..." _**Marcello agreed sadly before they both said,

"**_No, we don't go together at all!" _**Sadie walked off trying to tell herself not to fall for him while saying,

"_**An onion roll...and a Mayfair tea...**_

**_Like a march by Sussa in a minor key!" _**But she made the mistake at stopping at a flower stand. Marcello took a rose and waved it under her nose, satisfied she closed her eyes in longing,

"**_So forget all the magic that was meant to be..." _**He dropped the flower playfully and said not really meaning it, **_"We...don't go together at all!" _**They walked alongside each other as he 'explained',

"**_A stable boy and a suffragette...are about as peculiar as a pair can get..." _**They both stopped and looked on each other with longing,

"**_So it's oh such a pity that we even...met..." _**Then Sadie playfully put a flower in his mouth laughing,

"**_We...don't go together at all!" _**Marcello smiled as he followed her,

"**_But...I...like your spunk!" _**Sadie admitted,

"_**And I like your pride...!" **_

"**_So I'll still be there...Marching at your side...!" _**Marcello told her.

"_**So...I guess my friend...**_

_**We must admit the simple...fact... **_

**_That opposites..."_** Sadie said becoming locked in his gaze before the boarding house.

"**_Oh yes opposites...attract!" _**Marcello pointed to his cheek expecting a kiss. Sadie decided to go for it so she leaned in, only to have Marcello turn his head so that their lips met. When they pulled back, Marcello grabbed her hand and they rushed off down the sidewalk. Watching from above in the kitchen window, Erik sighed wishing he could be as lucky as his friend. Then he overheard Nora tell her father as he rushed to finish his dinner,

"But I haven't even told you about the rally yet or Sadie's speech or nothin'!" Putting on his cap and taking his coat from Nora, Mr. Kilkenny told her,

"I'll hear about it some other time. I've got to get going. Thank you." He stopped at the door seeing Nora's pout, "You know I'd like to stay with you Princess. But if I'm late, I'll be docked for sure. Good Evening Mr. North!" Erik nodded,

"Good evening!" Nora closed the door after her father and then went over to flop on the settee.

"Well...looks like it's just the two of us tonight. Mrs. Lowenstein's visiting the Widow Finkleburg, Sadie's with Marcello, and Katie's working at Foley's..." Erik winced realizing he had just brought the subject back up. He went on,

"All that walking...all those people gathered in the square...it was exhilerating wasn't it?" Nora smiled and looked up at him,

"I've never seen so many people in one place in all of my life. Certainly a good time." Seeing her sad face again, Erik stroked the top of her head saying,

"And I'm sure they'll be plenty of good times once your mother gets over from Ireland."

"Yeah..." Nora said trying to smile, but then she frowned and stormed into the dining room saying,

"Ah, who'm I'm kiddin'? I'll never see her again!" Following her, Erik said,

"Oh, of course you will Nora!"

"It's been over a year! She'd probably won't even recognize me!" Helping her take the dishes over to the kitchen sink, Erik asked,

"Well you remember what she looks like don't you?" Nora smiled and looked at him,

"Of course! She has red hair...sorta brown-red...like a penny...like me and Katie...She has freckles on her arms...and her cheeks...and two right up under her eye...She probably looks different now anyway!" Handing her a plate, Erik told her,

"She misses you just as you miss her. She thinks of you just as often...maybe even more."

"You think so?"

"Can you keep a secret Nora?" Erik asked her to which she nodded. He took her over to the window and pointed up to the night sky. "You know I was parted from my mother as a child. We never had a good relationship and I never saw her again...but that was mostly my fault. I had it in my power to find her but I didn't take the opportunity. Then one year, a very good friend of mine told me that whenever she missed her late husband, even when he was alive, she'd just look up at the night sky, and find their special star. And with every twinkle, she knew he was thinking of her. So...I took to picking out a star at night...thinking perhaps she was thinking of me. Then...one day, I saw her obituary in the paper. I went to our house in Boscherville...and I found the very priest who baptized me. He recognized me and let me in. There was an amazing sight. On every wall of the house...was a portrait of me. She apparently had taken up painting...every portrait was either of my limited childhood...or the childhood she imagined for me...if we had stayed together. She even drew what she thought I would look like as a man...even on my wedding day...So you see Nora...especially parted mothers think and miss their children." Nora looked up at the night sky and asked,

"You think my mother's thinking of me right now too?" Erik hugged her around the shoulders,

"I know she is Kiddo." Nora smiled and then looked down seeing the theater across the street.

"Oh Erik look! Ever seen the vaudeville show?"

"No...shall we buy a ticket?" Erik asked. Nora frowned,

"Are you kiddin'? They cost two bits!" Erik nodded. Until his account came through, he was on a fixed income. Then the corner of his lips turned up in a smile as he said,

"Come on!" He took Nora across the street, unknowingly watched by Katie who had just come out of Foley's for the night. She frowned as she saw Erik led her little sister into a metal grate of the theater.

Inside the theater, Nora was amazed at how Erik had seemed to turn them into shadows. They crept their way up to the catwalks looking down at the performers below. Nora observed how his black shoes which usually click with the weight of his massive frame were almost silent in the darkness.

"Hey...how'd you do that?" she whispered. Erik smiled and whispered back,

"I know my way around theaters!" Then he watched the performers seeing they were scantily clad dancing girls. For the sake of his manly instincts and Nora's virtue, Erik was about to suggest they leave, when Nora said,

"Oh...ain't they somethin'!" Staying for her amusement, Erik admitted,

"Well...they are a rare talent!" Then the act ended and the girls were replaced by a man in a loud bowler and a woman with a feather boa and hat, a parrot on her arm. They began to whistle and Nora gasped,

"Oh Maud and Claude! I've seen them on the streets and singing to promote the show a million times!"

"And now you can see them on the stage!" Erik chuckled quietly. A voice whispered behind them,

"Over...my cold...dead...body you are!" Erik whirled around catching Katie's glare piecing into his eyes. He was more than taken aback. No one follows the Phantom of the Opera in the shadows!

"What are you doing here?" he asked stunned. Taking Nora by the hand, Katie whispered to him,

"You're not going to stop until you have all of us thrown in prison for Christmas are you, Mr. North?"

"I meant no harm...she just wanted to see the show..." Erik tried to explain.

"Then save the money and buy a ticket another day! Come along Nora!" Katie said.

"Ahh! Just a few more minutes I've never seen it before!" Nora pleaded.

"Lord you've got moxy Nora..." Katie started. Erik's finely tuned ears detected a sound and he pulled them into a small alcove hissing,

"Quiet!" Two house detectives passed by on their rounds. Nora was crammed between Erik and Katie in their hiding place. As she watched the men go on, she whispered in the darkness,

"I think they're gone! Erik? Katie?" But she only smiled when she saw the two with their faces close and their eyes locked in an questioning staring contest. Then Erik squared his shoulders, his voice only cracking a little as he said,

"Come...let's get out of here..." Once outside the theater, Erik told Katie,

"You know...you must learn to take some risks..."

"Me taking risks? Try turning the looking glass on yourself Mr. North! You take far too many risks! Don't you realize that you just don't endanger your friends like that?" Katie told him as they stopped in an alley by the stage door. Erik's jaw tensed,

"I've never had friends before...well...not many!" Guiltly, Katie looked to Nora who was giving her a stern look that said, 'Now you've done it!' Katie sighed,

"Ah, I'm sorry Erik!You know I'll gladly call on your aid anytime right? And know that you can call on mine!" He furrowed his brow,

"Why?" She took his hand,

"Because that's what friend's do, Erik." Erik was once again getting lost in her deep brown eyes when Nora called out,

"Hey! Lookit! Will you look at all this stuff!" They saw Nora take off the sheets of two costume racks. Erik and Katie joined her in looking through the racks called by the glitter and gold and bold colors. Katie eyed Erik then with a wink to Nora whistled,

"**_Whoo-ooo!"_** Nora replied,

"**_Whoo-ooo!" _**Erik smiled as they both went

"_**Whoo-oo-oo-ooo!" **_

"**_Whistle!"_** sang Katie throwing a feather boa around Nora.

"**_Whoo-ooo!" _**Nora whistled.

"**_When you feel that-no one is near!"_** sang Katie as Nora replied,

"_**Whoo-oo-oo-ooo!"**_

"**_Whistle!"_** sang Katie finding a straw hat,

"**_Whoo-ooo!"_** sang Nora posing in front of a mirror. Katie placed the hat on her head,

"_**And you'll find me-standing right here!" **_

"_**Whoo-oo-oo-ooo!" **_

"_**Here to help smooth out the wrinkles,**_

**_here to make lonliness end."_** Katie sang while she, Nora and Erik combed through a trunk. Erik found a coat and helped Nora into it as Katie continued,

"_**It's do you a lot of good, **_

**_knowin' you got a good-friend!"_**

"_**And all you have to do is whistle..."**_

"**_Whoo-oo!" _**Erik picked out a black and gold outfit from the rack and held it in front of Katie while she sang,

"_**And you'll find me-holding your hand! When life-" **_

"_**Whoo-oo!"**_

"**_Doesn't go the- way that you planned!"_** She shook her head no and smiled at Erik.

"**_Whoo-ooo!" _**Nora whistled through the costume rack. Katie and Erik came over,

"_**Whatever rut you get stuck in-**_

**_you'll feel me pullin' you through!"_** Katie sang while she and Erik pulled Nora out with a feathered hat.

" **_And then and forevermore-you'll hear me whistlin' for you!"_** sang Katie as all three of them went behind the costume racks picking out various getups. Nora came out in a bowler and coat singing,

"**_Whistle! When you feel that-no one is near!"_** Erik came out in his shirt sleeves, a bright vest and a top hat and cane singing,

"**_Whistle! And you'll find me-standing right here!" _**Katie came from the middle dressed in a feather boa and hat singing,

"_**Here to help smooth out the wrinkles!" **_

"**_Here to make lonliness end." _**sang Erik spinning her around while Nora crossed in front of them,

"**_It'll do you a lot of good_**

**_knowin' you got a good-friend!"_** They all sang,

"_**Whatever rut you get stuck in-**_

_**you'll feel me pullin' you through!**_

_**And then and forevermore-**_

**_you'll hear me whistlin' for ..."_** That was the moment they stopped and saw the stage manager looking at them crossly. He cleared his throat and Nora whistled,

"_**Whoo-ooo!"**_

"**_Whoo-ooo!" _**Katie replied.

"**_Whoo-oo-oo-ooo!"_** whistled Erik as they rushed to put back the costumes.

"**_And all you have to do is whistle..."_** sang Erik to which Nora and Katie replied,

"_**Whoo-oo!" **_

"**_And you'll find me-holding your hand! When life-"_** sang Erik and Katie.

"**_Whoo-oo!"_** Nora whistled.

"**_Doesn't go the- way that you planned!_**" they all sang sitting innocently on the trunk watching him go back inside.

"**_Whoo-oo-oo-ooo!"_** When he was gone, they got up and sang again,

"_**Whatever rut you get stuck in-**_

_**you'll feel me pullin' you through!**_

_**And then and forevermore-**_

**_you'll hear me whistlin' for ..."_** Erik kneeled and Katie sat on his knee with Nora sitting on hers,

"_**Yoooouuuuu!"**_

"**_Whoo-oo!" _**whistled Erik.

"**_Whoo-oo!" _**Nora and Katie whistled back. And just as they all burst out laughing, they heard applause and they turned to see the chorus girls and Maud and Claude themselves cheering and clapping at the stage door. Erik marveled as all three of them took a bow, that all his life he wanted applause and he got it the moment he decided to have fun and be himself. Looking to Katie's laughing face, Erik smiled realizing that the more and more time he spent with this Irish woman, the more and more he felt like the man he was always meant to be.

* * *

That night, Katie was brushing her hair when Sadie came in followed by Nora. Sadie was grinning wildly as she said, 

"So Katie...Nora tells me I wasn't the only one charmed by a handsome gentleman tonight."

"What the devil are you two baltharin' 'bout?"

"Oh come on Katie! Admit you fancy Erik so we can get to bed and have a sound sleep!" Nora said. Katie looked dryly at her expectant sister and friend and replied,

"**_If there's a prize for rotten judgement _**

**_I guess I've already won that _**

**_No man is worth the aggravation _**

**_That's ancient history, been there, done that!" _**

**_"Who'd'ya-think-you're-kiddin'?" _**asked Nora.

**_"He's-the-Earth-and-heaven-to-you!" _**said Sadie.

**_"Tryin'-to-keep-it-hidden!"_** Nora said.

**_"Honey-we-can-see-right-through-you!" _**said Sadie before Nora joined her in saying, **_"Girl-ya-can't-conceal-it We-know-how-ya-feel-and Who-you're-thinking-of!" _**

**_"No chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no!" _**Katie said getting up to put her clothes up.

**_"You swoon, you sigh! Why deny it, uh-oh!" _**said Sadie.

**_"It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love!" _**Katie told them. Then she sighed and went on,

**_"I thought my heart had learned its lesson _**

**_It feels so good when you start out _**

**_My head is screaming get a grip, girl _**

**_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out!" _**

**_"You keep on denying Who you are and how you're feeling!"_** Sadie told her as Katie tried to find her hairbrush. Nora said,

**_"Katie, we're not buyin'! Kate, I saw ya hit the ceilin'!" _**Sadie took her by the shoulders,

**_"Face it like a grown-up! When ya gonna own up, that ya got-got-got it bad!" _**Shaking her off, Katie stated,

**_"No chance, now way! I won't say it, no, no!" _**

**_"Give up, give in! Check the grin you're in love!"_** Sadie told her.

**_"This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love!" _**Katie replied.

**_"You're doin flips! Read our lips! You're in love!" _**Nora said to which Katie promptly pushed her out the room.

**_"You're way off base! _**

**_I won't say it! _**

**_Get off my case! _**

**_I won't say it!" _**Sadie shook her head as she and Katie pulled the covers of the bed back,

**_"Girl, don't be proud, It's O.K. you're in love!" _**They crawled into bed and Sadie turned down the lamp. The moonlight shown on Katie's poinsettia and Katie smiled and whispered in the darkness,

**_"Oh...At least out loud...I won't say I'm in...love..." _**


	7. A Strike, a Letter, and a Kiss

**A Strike, a Letter and a Kiss**

The next morning, Erik and Nora crept downstairs early in the morning to head off to work. Erik placed a finger to his lips and shushed Nora then turned back to head for the front door.

"AHH!" Mrs. Lowenstein called out from the parlor in her robe and a plate of eggs. Nora giggled at the wince Erik's face made and how he defeatedly took the eggs and quickly ate them with a fork right there in the hall. The Lings came down the stairs agruing loudly not caring about disturbing anyone before they headed out to the door for the day. Nora was barely containing her laughter at the situation while Erik handed her his empty plate and Mrs. Lowenstien handed him a brown paper bag saying with a triumphant smile,

"Thank you!"

"No thank you!" Erik said dryly as he led Nora out the door. They weren't out the door two seconds when they saw Izzy, Fritzy, Emilio and the black boy Henry running with a small pine tree with Officer Doyle on their heels.

"HOLD up! And just where do you think you're goin' with that tree?" Izzy replield,

"We ain't stealin' it! I swear! We're just taking it over to Tavish's!" Fritzy piped up,

"Nobody else wanted it!"

"It's ours! Free and clear!" Henry stated as Emilio nodded.

"Oh it is, is it? Well, we'll just have to see about that! In the meantime, I'll be taking it!" Doyle said taking the tree from their hands. Erik walked over and interrupted,

"I beg your pardon Officer. But these are very harding working children. And if they say they haven't stolen that tree, then I believe them." Doyle answered skeptically,

"Oh I see! They've got you fooled now too, haven't they?" Nora folded her arms and glared at the policeman,

"Now look here Doyle!"

"Nora..." said Erik with a warning tone. Nora softened,

"Officer Doyle! Look, I promise I won't kick you no more okay? " Seeing his reluctance, Nora threw in, "Okay I won't throw no more eggs at ya either. Now can we have the lousy tree?" Doyle hesitated but he looked aside at the tree and said,

"Well it is a bit of a scrawny old thing, isn't it? Take it!" Smiling at how Doyle handed the tree off to Izzy, Erik nodded as the children stepped to the side to chat,

"Thank you Officer." Stopping him from turning, Doyle said to Erik,

"Uh Mr. North! I was wondering Sir, seeing as to how you take on to the children so, perhaps you'd like to buy a ticket for the policemtn's benefit. It'll be on over at Foley's Saloon and besides...we can't have you spend Christmas Eve by yourself." Answering truthfully, Erik said,

"Well...it wouldn't be the first time. But it sounds delightful. And I'll take two tickets." As Erik pulled out his spare change, Doyle said,

"Oh good. That'll be fifty cents Sir." Handing him the coin, Erik said,

"Uh-huh...and there's something you could do for me Officer."

"Sir?" Suddenly realizing that he never had the respect from an authority figure before, Erik went on,

"You see the second ticket is for my landlady, Mrs. Lowenstein. And I'd like very much for you to deliver it to her...personally."

"Me? Oh I don't think herself want's much to do with me, Sir." Doyle replied shaking his head.

"I wonder it she might be a little afraid of you?" Erik suggested. Realization dawned on Officer Doyle,

"Afraid of me? Oh..." Looking aside to Nora, he continued, "...well I wish to God some of it would rub off on that one!"

"I told you Doyle, I've reformed!" Nora told him. Nodding, Doyle replied,

"Oh yes! I'll believe that when I see it! Well, I'll do that for you Sir! Good day to you now!" As Doyle continued his beat, Nora beckoned Erik over to the group,

"Come on Erik! I was just tellin' the kids about your idea!"

"Well Sadie gave me the notion. Now today...we all work as slowly as we possibly can!" Erik told them seeing them grin at the sheer simple brilliance. Nora added,

"It'll drive Tavish crazy! So that's the plan ok? Today as slow as molasses! Everybody got it?"

"Got it!" they all responded.

"But...what if Tavish gets mad?" Fritzy asked with a nervous look on her face. Eyes wide with terror, Henry asked,

"What if we get scared?"

**_"Then all you have to do is whistle!" _**Erik said.

**_"Whoo-oo!" _**The kids responded.

**_"And I'll be there holding your hand! When life..." _**Erik said leading them to the factory.

**_"Whoo-oo!" _**They whistled following behind him with the tree.

_**"Doesn't go the way that you planned..."

* * *

**_

Meanwhile, in a immaculate upscale suite uptown, Christine De Changy sighed as she sat at the writing desk looking out the window. A knock came to the door followed by the voice of Raoul De Changy,

"Christine?"

"Come in!" she sighed. Raoul came in with a disappointed tone,

"Christine! You aren't even dressed! I was going to take you ice skating in the park!"

"I'm sorry, Raoul." she said with the ghost of a smile.

"You're thinking of him again aren't you?" Raoul asked a hint of jealousy flaring up. Even knowing him to be a man of flesh and blood, Christine was still haunted by the Opera Ghost!

"If only I'd taken the time to tell him what he meant to me." she said thinking about it. An idea popped into Raoul's head,

"Why don't you tell him now?"

"Now? But I don't even now where he is!" Christine told him. Taking out a pen and paper, Raoul told her kissing her head,

"Maybe just getting the words on paper would help. Just a thought." And with that, Raoul left Christine staring at the pen until she took it in her hand and dipped it in the inkwell. Christine spoke her words aloud as she wrote them,

"**_Angel of Music, _**

_**Guide and guardian. Who were you strange...Angel?**_

_**I...only wish...I knew...your secrets...**_

_**Where have you...been...hiding?**_

_**You taught me how...to sing...**_

_**You taught me how...to shine...**_

_**all the while you had been wishing...**_

_**that...you...were...mine.**_

_**Angel of Music guide and guardian...**_

_**Where have you gone...Master?"

* * *

**_

On Avenue A, the church bells rang the hour as Officer Doyle walked up the steps to the Lowenstien Boarding House. He tipped his hat to Mr. Ling as he and his family passed. The Lings stopped arguing long enough to smile at Officer Doyle and bow in respect. Doyle returned the gesture clumsily before turning inside while the Lings went back to their constant heated debates.

Inside, Mrs. Lowenstein was stitching on some finishing touches to the gown she had been making when she said to Sadie with a dry tone,

"My fancy customer from uptown? So...now she decides she don't want red after all. Will clash with her hair my foot! Everything clashes with her. Prima Donna indeed!" Sadie shrugged then returned to her book when a knock came to the door. Sadie got up to answer it marking the place. Upon the opening of the door, Officer Doyle took off his helmet and asked,

"Oh...Sadie. Uh... I was wondering...is your mother in? Oh, Mrs. Lowenstein!" The woman in question separted Sadie from him, eyes wide in fear,

"Officer Your Honor! She's a good girl! She didn't mean to start nothing!" Stepping into the parlor with a smile, Doyle said,

"Well from what I hear, she started plenty!" Mrs. Lowenstein looked as if she was about to faint,

"Oh no...NO!"

"She had my own mother up there at Union Square to hear all of them cheering for your Sadie! Oh...she's a regular Susan Mac Anthony, that one!" Doyle said cheerfully and with admiration. Mrs. Lowenstein was stunned with surprise as Sadie told her,

"See Mama?"

"Oh, by the way Mrs. L...Somebody bought you a ticket for our Precinte Christmas Party. It'll be on over at Foley's Saloon, so it will." explained Doyle trying to find the ticket.

"Who is this to have done such a thing?" asked Mrs.Lowenstein.

"Well...let's just say it's your own secret Santa! And it'd be giving myself...and the lads at the precinte a great joy if our favorite hostess would attend!" Doyle said producing the ticket. Pointing to herself, Mrs. Lowenstein asked,

"Me you're talking about?"

"Sure who else?" he said handing her the ticket. "We'll be seeing you Christmas Eve then?" Clutching the ticket to her bosum Mrs. Lowenstein nodded then blushed when he left with a wink, "Good day to you both!" Mrs. Lowenstien shut the door behind him then looked at the ticket in amused confusion. She looked to Sadie who shrugged.

* * *

The Tavish Toy Factory was usually a place of great smoke seeping up from the smoke stacks and hurried and hazard young workers trying to earn their ten cents an hour. But today, everyone worked slowly. They were sewing slowly, painting slowly, hammering slowly. Even Emilio was sweeping the floors slowly. Erik walked around, (slowly of course) before bending over to one group of workers at their table and saying,

"No my friends...I think a proper slow down would be even slower." Then he walked around a bit before stopping some boys with a supply bin, "Slowly!" As they slowed their pace, Erik said to Emilio, "That's perfect Emilio...fine!" Fritzy asked Henry,

"You think this is really going to work?"

"It's better than doing nothing and freezing!" replied Henry. Erik came over to them,

"But we must stick together like glue, Fritzy. You can't have an opera with only a soprano...no matter how good and beautiful she is..." This last part was more said to himself, but the children still gave him puzzled looks.

"Long story." he said. Then hearing a door shut, Erik shushed the children while Tavish came down cheerfully,

"And how are my little elves...today..." His face fell,"What...is happening here? Busiest week of the busiest season and I see...four...five...SIX trains...THREE teddy bears!" He looked to Erik, "Mr. North, I demand an explanation at once!" Tavish tapped his cane to which Erik replied non-chalantly,

"I would be happy to give my opinion sir, but first, I'd like your opinion on these toys I took the liberty in designing for the New Year." He produced a black notebook and Tavish took it up and skimmed through the bright and colorful designs of wonderous magical toys that almost jumped from the page in a burst of glitter. Tavish snapped the notebook shut and said threatenly,

"Mr. North..." Smirking as if he was running the Populair again, Erik said,

"I believe it's the cold air that's slowing us down Mr. Tavish. Prehaps some coal on the fire would pick up the pace." Tavish smiled with annoyance,

"I'm on to you Mr. North. This little slow down is your handiwork, isn't it?"

"Oh not just mine, Sir! But all of us together!" said Erik as the children gathered around and shouted out,

"Yeah!"

"That's right!"

"Together!" Tavish smiled, showing how thin and gaunt his white face was, his pitch black hair slicked back.

"Well then! It is my pleasure to inform all of you...together...that you'll be spending Christmas Day right here!"

"NO! NO!" cried the children. Erik was outraged,

"Oh wait just a moment Mr. Tavish! What possible use could the children be to you on Christmas? I mean all the toys would have been delivered!" Coldly, Tavish explained,

"Clean up Mr. North! A good scrubbing down of all walls...and the floors!"

"NO!" cried the children rushing back to their tables and working at breakneck speed with Erik and Nora looking about in disbelief.

"Children! Remember what I said about the opera!" Erik pleaded.

"Glue please!" called one child.

"I'll let you off an hour early for Christmas if you tell me did Mr. North put you up to all of this?" Tavish called out. Izzy stood up nearly knocking off his bowler,

"Yeah he's the brains behind the whole thing!" Izzy spoke up,

"He made us do it!" Henry called out,

"Yeah! It was him!"

"Then he took Christmas away from you didn't he? Shall I let him go?" Tavish asked.

"Yes!" they chorused.

"Hire a new supervisor?"

"YES!" Erik glared at the man in hate while Tavish just smiled smuggly and said,

"There you have it Mr. North. Democracy in action! Now...GET OUT!" Erik took up his coat, threw down his apron and was about to turn, when Nora stood and protested,

"You cruel, mean man! He was only tryin' to make things better for us! Better for this whole company! He should start his own toy factory just to run ye outta business!"

"Nora!" warned Erik. Tavish sneered,

"You're fired!"

"I quit!" Nora told him storming out. Erik made to follow when Tavish smiled and held out the notebook,

"Au revoir!" Erik snatched it up and looked sadly around the place before marching out with his head held high. He found Nora outside who was sadly putting her shawl over her head.

"Nora...I'm so sorry..." Erik apologized.

"Oh it's not your fault. To tell you the truth I wouldn't mind working on Christmas. I hate Christmas anyway." Nora said. Taking her by the arm, Erik said,

"You don't mean that Nora."

"I'm afraid I do. Without me mother here it's just another day of the week." Nora said as they sat on some crates.

"I know just what you mean...believe me! But Christmas or not people shouldn't have to work under those conditions. Well, thank you for standing up for me with Mr. Tavish. That took moxy!" Erik told her gving her a smile.

"Well...I best be lookin' for another job...or we'll never have enough to bring me mother and my baby brother over." Nora said. Erik shook his head looking at the factory,

"When I think of those poor children working so hard...They're fingers turning to icicles...Nora something must be done!" Nora gave him a weak smile and began to sing,

"**_Whatever rut you get...stuck in..." _**Erik joined her,

"_**You'll feel me...pulling you through...and...then and forevermore, you'll hear me whistling for you!" **_

"**_Whoo-oo!" _**whistled Nora before hugging a surprised Erik around the neck. He chuckled and said,

"Come! I think we have to find Sadie!" He helped her to stand and then took off down Avenue A with Nora trying to keep up to his long strides.

* * *

Foley's Saloon was closed for the day so Mr. Foley could pull down his Christmas decorations and get ready for the party on Christmas Eve. Katie was on a ladder hanging a wreath whistling and singing,

"**_And you'll find me holdin' your hand..._**" Mary came up under her and asked,

"You're in a right fine mood. What happened last night night?"

"Nothin'. I'm just feelin' good." Katie said.

"Liar. Santa's goin' to be puttin' coal in your stockin'!" laughed Mary.

"Can't a person just enjoy herself?" Katie asked dryly.

"It's that handsome Frenchman who was here the other night defendin' your honor like a fine and proper gentleman isn't it? You fancy him don't you?"Mary grilled her.

"I may have been enchanted with the way he played around with me and Nora last night at the vaudeville..." Katie admitted.

"More than enchanted, Lassie!"

"What do you want me to say Mary? That I want to jump a man I've only known a grand total of three days, marry him and live happily ever after?" Katie said climbing down.

"Yes." said Mary point blank.

"Mary!" groaned Katie.

"I'm just sayin'...it's Christmas...miracles happen...and if you ask me...fallin' in love's about as big a miracle that it can get." Mary said before walking to the back leaving Katie alone with the decorations. Picking up a sprig of mistletoe, Katie sighed and said to herself,

"**_Snowy days and frosty nights  
Everything looks cold and white  
Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Hangin' round the mistletoe _**

Christmas Day will soon be here  
And everybody's full of cheer  
Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

Well, I've waited all year long  
Now the year is almost gone  
Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Hangin' round the mistletoe

But if that's what I got to do  
Just to get a kiss from you  
I'm hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

Christmas is a special time  
To give and to receive  
For every little kiss you give me  
I will give you three

You ain't gonna miss one kiss  
That's one thing you'll never miss  
I'm hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

I've had my eyes on you  
For a long, long time  
So I'm asking Santa please  
Make that Frenchman mine!

I've waited till I'm cold and blue  
Just to get a kiss from you  
Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you dear

Hangin' round the mistletoe  
Waitin' for you...Erik...dear."

Erik jumped down silently from the open factory window he just opened and went to the door to let Nora in.

"You've got to tell me how ya do that!"

"Well now isn't the time!" Erik said creeping over to duck behind some crates.

"Anybody see ya?" Nora asked following.

"Not yet." Erik told her looking out. Out on the floor, Henry sighed and said aloud,

"We should have stuck with Mr. North."

"Then we'd be out of our jobs!" Fritzy told him.

"Yeah but at least we wouldn't be freezing!" Henry shivered. Izzy yelled at him,

"Ah quit your belly achin'! It didn't work because..."

"It didn't work because we didn't believe in ourselves enough!" came Erik's voice in a echo all around them. When he and Nora stepped from the shadows the children cried,

"Mr. North!"

"Mr.North!"

"What are you doing here?" Fritzy asked.

"Yeah better not let Tavish catch you."Izzy said.

"Tavish don't scare us! Does he?" Nora asked Erik proudly.

"The only way to succeed with Tavish is if you children stand together." Erik told them.

"Oh not that again!" Izzy said with a roll of his eyes. Erik looked at him, man to man,

"Oh yes that again! And not just the children in here. But the entire city! What if you told every boy and girl in New York that Tavish Toys fall apart the day after Christmas? What if everyone knew...that little children suffered to make them? I'm talking about a strike! And a boycott! Citywide! Who is with me?"

"Mr. Tavish ain't going to like that." Fritzy said.

"He'll just fire us and hire other kids." Izzy told him.

"Not when they find out how shabbily you children have been treated." Erik said. Henry said sadly,

"Nobody cares for kids from Avenue A!"

"Well I care Henry!..."Erik paused realizing that he did care. Over the course of the last few days...he had let himself care for others...and it was a wonderful feeling. He smiled and stated strongly, "And I care very much. And I'm sure others will too. Now who will join me?"

"I will!" said Nora.

"Big surprise!" Izzy said dryly. Erik walked around a bit,

"And what about the rest of you? Will someone else say strike?" When no one answered, Erik asked again,

"Who will help get Tavish Toys off the shelves?" Now Emilio was a small boy that no one ever paid attention to. But this small boy got up on a table and said in a very big voice,

"STRIKE!"

"He talked!" Nora cried in delight as everyone gasped and Erik grinned.

"If Emilio's in, then I'm in too! And I say strike!" said Henry standing. Fritzy stood,

"Me too!"

"Hey move over! You're not in before me! Strike!"

"STRIKE! STRIKE! STRIKE!" chanted the children.

* * *

****

The next two days were filled with cries of,

"Take Tavish Toys off the shelves!"

"Don't buy Tavish Toys!"

The streets were filled with the children protesting outside Tavish Toys, taking the defective toys from the helpful store owners and preparing to send them back where they came from. Mr. Foley even let the children use his saloon during the day to take inventory of all the returned toys. Sadie followed Katie with a pad and paper as Katie counted,

"Twelve drummers..."

"Twelve drummers..." Sadie repeated writing it down.

"Eleven pipers..."

"Eleven pipers."

"Ten leaping Lords..."

"Leaping Lords..."

"Nine dancing ladies..."

"Ladies..." said Sadie as Erik walked up to them,

"Thank you so much for your help, Ladies. This is going to make such a difference." Sadie walked up to him and smiled,

"We're happy to help Erik! To fight injustice, to work for the little guy! Giving voice to those who have been beaten down by a cruel patriarcal society that..."

"Sadie! Sadie! Get off the soapbox and go help Marcello bring in that sack of toys." Katie interrupted pushing the other woman towards the door where Marcello was struggling with a huge bag of broken toys. Erik and Katie watched for a moment as Sadie giggled and helped a very grateful Marcello set the bag down, even daring to give him a peck on the cheek. Erik and Katie sighed at once, wishing for something they didn't think they'd ever get. Erik smiled aside at Katie,

"Looks like those two found each other." Katie huffed going over to count sorry looking bears,

"Finally! Father Callahan started a pot bettin' on when they'd get together. Looks like I'm out two bits!"

"Hmm...seems nice doesn't it?" Erik asked her. Katie paused,

"Guess the Father knew what he was talkin' bout when he gave the greatest gift of love."

"Love is patient...love is kind...and all of that..." Erik paraphrased.

"Yeah...speaking of gifts I better go downtown and pick up the one's I got for Nora and Da." Katie said.

"Gifts?" asked Erik.

"Yeah, you...do know 'bout exchangin' gifts during the holidays don't ya?" Katie asked.

"My mother celebrated my birthday only once in my life. Having gifts on Christmas day wasn't even a thought I entertained." Erik told her. Katie tensed and took a breath,

"Would you...like to go shoppin' with me tonight?" Erik looked at her awestruck,

"You and me...together...alone?"

"Well Lands Sakes I don't bite! What do you say?" Katie laughed nervously.

"Sure. Sounds pleasant enough." Erik agreed.

"Alright...we'll go shoppin' then after I finish up here." Katie told him.

"Sounds good." Erik nodded.

"Good." nodded Katie turning from him and not seeing Erik's eyes fill with terror. He was spending time alone with a woman he hated to admit he was attracted to. And she had consented of her own free will! But would his old, possessive ways return to haunt him?

* * *

Erik didn't have much to worry about. They left Foley's twenty minutes later and took the trolley downtown where shoppers were everywhere in the major department stores. Erik had never seen so many things in his life. And if Katie wasn't helping him, he'd had never found gifts for Nora, Sadie, Mrs. Lowenstein, Marcello and the children from the factory. Then if occured to him that he wanted to buy something special for Katie. But he had no clue as to what. A dress to bring out her eyes? No, too personal. Jewerly? Too personal and too expensive. Then Erik wondered why he wanted to shower her with expensive gifts. Brushing the question aside, Erik felt bold enough to ask,

"What do you wish for Christmas Katie?" Katie gave him the most odd and soul tingling look. Then she looked out amoungst the gently falling snow and stopped in her tracks looking ahead. Erik followed her line of vision to a couple exhanging a passionate embrace. Katie smiled sadly,

"Do you really want to know?" Erik smiled empathically,

"I want the same thing."

"Aye...but...you know if it hasn't happened by now then...most likely it isn't going to happen." Katie said as they continued.

"Oh come now Katherine! You're a beautiful, strong passionate woman. Any man would kill to have you by his side. It's people like me no one wants to spend their life with." Erik informed her.

"Ah please! I'm stubborn, picky and it would take a team of wild horses to tame me! What's your excuse?" Katie asked.

"I'm a moody, obsessive perfectionist who can barely control his temper. And I'm unattractive as well! Would you want me?" Erik asked only to be met with silence. He took that as an agreement, but then Katie said,

"We're both attactive...and impossible to live with. And if we don't think we can fall in love...maybe we're not meant to fall in love."

"Perhaps." Erik said. Katie sighed again,

_**"I guess I'm not meant to...fall in love.**_

_**It's...never gonna be that way...**_

_**No flowers or chocolates, jewels and romantic ballads...**_

_**...for me...**_

_**Why should I be lucky to...fall in love?**_

_**I'll take my life come what may!**_

_**A life without love won't be so bad...**_

**_It's just not meant to be." _**Erik added,

_**"I guess I'm not meant to...fall in love.**_

_**"I'll never know anothers...touch.**_

_**I'll never romance, captify or mystify.**_

_**"Now woman would ever want me...**_

_**What should I be lucky to...fall in love?**_

_**No matter...how...much...**_

_**"I've always dreamed I'd catch someone's eye...**_

**_It's just not meant...to be..." _**Together they said in total agreement,

_**"I guess we're not meant to...fall in love.**_

_**It's foolish to hope and...pray.**_

_**We've not given up, we've just given in...**_

_**It's foolish to believe...**_

**_That we could ever fall in love..." _**They caught each others glance and became captivated with the look in each other's eyes. Reflectivly, they both said,

**_"It's just not meant...to be..." _**Katie went to stand in front of a store window and Erik looked up and down her figure a moment before asking,

_**"But...Don't you ever long...for longing?**_

_**Desire for desire?**_

_**Are you ever passionate for passion?**_

_**Romance the idea of romance?**_

**_At least...every once in a while?" _**Instead of answering, Katie asked him instead,

_**"Do you ever feel for feeling?**_

_**The ignition of that fire?**_

_**Do you ever long to soar in such a fashion?**_

_**To let you heart...free!**_

**_At least...does the thought ever make you smile?" _**They sighed and said,

_**"I guess we're not meant to...fall in love.**_

_**It's foolish to hope and...pray.**_

_**We've not given up, we've just given in...**_

_**It's foolish to believe...**_

**_That we could ever fall in love..." _**They had begun to walk a bit when someone bumped Erik into Katie's shoulder. Looking at each other curiously, they both said,

**_"It's just not meant...to be..." _**Erik went a little ahead of her decribing the picture in his heart with wide hand gestures,

_**"I used to dream I'd be standing in a room...**_

_**And she'd be across the way...**_

_**standing like the angel she is.**_

_**And then I would dare ask her to...dance...**_

**_But..."_**He paused and looked at her sadly, **_"I'll never get...the chance." _**Katie looked up to the stars and smiled,

_**"I use to dream he'd come and take me...away, **_

_**every inch the prince charming he is...**_

**_But princes don't fall for girls like me..." _**They exchanged looks,

_**"It's just not meant...to be...**_

_**"I guess we're not meant to...fall in love.**_

_**It's foolish to hope and...pray.**_

_**We've not given up, we've just given in...**_

_**It's foolish to believe...**_

**_That we could ever fall in love..." _**Katie tripped and fell into Erik's arms. They froze and said,

_**"It's just not meant...to be...**_

_**But...**_

_**If we're not meant...to fall in love..."**_

**_"Then why...do I feel?" _**Erik asked.

**_"The way...that I feel?" _**asked Katie as Erik's lips came closer to hers.

**_"When I'm...with...you...?"_** They closed their eyes upon feeling their lips touch. The kiss was gentle then firm the impassioned. An elderly woman passing by with her nurse said,

"Isn't it nice to see couples kissing under the mistletoe?" And sure enought, over their heads on the lamppost was a stray sprig of the evergreen plant.


	8. Ghosts of Christmas Past

**The Ghosts of Christmas Past**

Erik barely slept while Katie slept better than she had in years. After breaking the kiss, Erik had been so stunned that he barely noticed Katie's radient smile at him. Nor did he pay attention to her grasping his hand and leading them home. All Erik thought of while he laid in bed awake that nice was the shadows of Katie's soft lips willingly aganist his.

'_Could it be?' _he wondered._'Have I found someone to love me at last?' _Thinking over the last few days, Erik smiled upon realizing that the lingering glances, the warmth he felt at her touch, the thrill in his throat at seeing her again, wasn't just a one sided attraction. Katie had visably given off the same signs and he hadn't done a thing to force it. It just...happened.

He got up and dressed for the long day. They had a lot of toys to collect today and then the major of New York would take a picture with them based on their efforts. It never even occured to him that his picture might cause someone to recognize him. And if it did, who was in America to recognize him?

* * *

Downtown, Christine sat up in bed with a gasp. She had another dream about the Opera Ghost. Looking to Raoul beside her, still fast asleep, she carefully got out of bed and dressed. She left a note and went downstairs and out to the snow covered streets of New York. She walked for a little while until she came to a bench beside a fountain. She began to sniff and wipe her eyes, when she heard the jingle of a bell. Looking up to see a tall gentlemen in a Santa Claus suit, a bell and bucket in his hand, Christine watched as the portly gentleman set up his things. She became surprised when he said to her, 

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss." Shaking out of her thoughts, Christine asked him,

"What?" He looked at her with kind eyes,

"You're out awfully early in the morning by yourself." She sighed,

"I had to think and clear my head."

"Now what could possibly be wrong with a pretty young thing like you?" he asked sitting besides her. Marveling at how even his snowy whiskers were real, Christine shrugged,

"Have you ever wronged somebody and wished for the chance to apoligize...only to never see them again?"

"No...but aparently you have." the Santa said.

"The person I wronged...was in love with me. But I didn't feel the same and I fell in love with someone else. I never apoligized while I had the chance. Now I may never get to." Christine told him.

"Well...it is Christmas...Best time of year for miracles." Santa told her.

"If he got what he always wanted out of life for Christmas, then I'd be satisfied and wouldn't feel so guilty at leaving him alone." Christine said.

"I think that can be arranged." he said standing. Christine smiled,

"How?" Catching her gaze with a twinkle in his eye, he smiled,

"Well...I am Santa Claus, Christine." Christine's face dropped,

"How did you know my..."

"Christine!" Looking the other way to find Raoul running up to her, Christine stood and said,

"Raoul!"

"Darling what are you doing out here?" her husband asked.

"I was just out for a walk when I stopped to talk to this nice man...hey...where did he go?" Christine asked upon seeing the old man was gone. Raoul shrugged,

"Well anyway come! We still have to buy presents for my brother's children! Apparrently the toy companys are in bit of trouble around here."

* * *

Moments later, the De Changy's would enter a department store, only to miss Erik and the factory workers by five minutes who were catching toys from shop owners throwing them down from the windows. 

"Sorry Sir!" called somebody as one toy hit Erik on the head. The manager of the store came out and gave a sack of toys to the children saying,

"Here's some Tavish Toys for you!"

"Thank you! Merry Christmas!" Erik nodded to them still rubbing his sore spot.

* * *

Later that day would find Erik and the children in front of the New York World newspaper. Erik was shaking hands with the Major who was annoucing to the gathered reporters, 

"As Major I pledge that no child will ever be forced to work under the destisible conditions like those of the Tavish Toy company!"

"Over hear Mr. Major!" called one reporter as a photographer snapped a picture sending smoke everywhere. As it cleared, Erik smiled widely once he saw Katie standing in the crowd applauding.

* * *

That night, Marcello, Izzy, Fritzy, Harry and Emilio came over for dinner and Mrs. Lowenstein lit the seventh candle as everyone recited the Hebrew prayer, 

_"...Ba-ruch ata, A-do-nai E-lo-hei-nu, me-lech ha-o-lam, she-he-chya-nu ve-ki-ya-ma-nu ve-hi-gi-a-nu las-man-ha-zeh."_

"Wonderful! Now that we have celebrated Hanukkah, we can listen to Marcello and the Christmas story he brought us!" she said gathering the children around the fire.

"What story did you bring Marcello?" Nora asked.

"A Christmas Carol by Signori Charles Dickens." Marcello told them.

"Again? Lord, seems like everywhere you turn you hear about Scrooge!" Katie huffed going to sit down by Erik who said playfully,

"Well some of us haven't heard it before so mind your manners and be quiet!" Katie bumped his elbow before smirking and leaning against his shoulder as Marcello began to read,

"Marley was dead...to begin with. As dead...as a doornail!" The happy, fun filled look everyone gave each other, no one would ever think that when the morning paper came out the next day, that Augustive P. Tavish would growl at the photgraph on the front page of the World and snarl throwing aside the returned toys all around him,

"Mr...North!...ARRGGG!" Tavish immediately took up his cane and hat, intending to march over to Erik and pummel him while the boy seeing newspapers on the corner yelled out,

"Extra! Extra! Children's crusade shuts down Tavish Toys! Extra! Extra!"

* * *

Christine dropped her fork upon her plate of eggs benefit in shock as she raised the paper to only see her Angel of Music in black and white on the front page. 

"Raoul!"

* * *

At the Lowenstien boarding house, Sadie read the paper aloud to Erik while he threw his coat on and Mrs.Lowenstein was placing antiques around the room, 

"There's an outcry for child labor laws all over New York! Thanks to you Erik!"

"Well you were the inspiration Sadie!" Erik smiled at her as Mrs.Lowenstein picked up another framed black and white photograph out of the suitcase,

"Another picture of your father. May he rest in peace! Oh! And my Grandmother's candlesticks! Look Sadie. Only one candlestick now. The other was lost!"

"It's beautiful." Erik said. As Mrs. Lowenstein placed it on the mantle, polishing it up, Sadie eyed her and asked her,

"So...Mama...you're unpacking you bag...Does this mean we'll be staying in America for a while?" Mrs. Lowenstien placed her hands on her hips,

"What? You don't like America? You got someplace better to go?" Then she picked up something from the bag,

"Oh! My mother's brooch! I think I'll wear it to the party tonight."

"You're going to the Christmas party Mama?" asked Sadie in disbelief. Her mother looked at her dryly,

"I got a ticket so why shouldn't I go?" Then she said to Erik, " You coming Mr. North?"

"I wouldn't miss it!" Erik smiled before walking out, "I'll be right back, I just have to go up to the store for a moment." When he had gone, things were quiet for a few moments when a knock came to the door.

"Erik must have locked himself out. Go get the door Sadie!" Mrs. Lowenstein said. Sadie laid aside her newspaper and opened the door only seeing a tall redhair in tacky but expensive clothes and a permanent scowl.

"Oh...Madame Gurtecelli..." Sadie said as the woman stomped in followed by her entourage. La Carlotta shouted,

"Where's my dress? Ia need my dress for the Major's Christmas party tonight! Now!" Mrs. Lowenstein sighed,

"I hung it in the closet. If Madame will just be patient..."

"Ia have been patient with jou! Just get me my dress so Ia can get out of these common conditions!" Carlotta snapped.

"Yes Madame!" said Mrs. Lowenstein. Walking over to the red dress on the dressmaker's dummy, Carlotta sneered,

"Yuck! I'ma glad I changed my mind! Something so simple should never touch me!" Mrs. Lowenstein rolled her eyes as Sadie contemplated that it was women like La Carlotta Gurtecelli that kept women under the submission of men.

* * *

Meanwhile, Erik took the locket from Mr. Brooks the jeweler and smiled at how the gold caught the light. 

"You're lady friend will be the envy of all Avenue A, Mr. North! I'm so glad I could help you pick it out!" said Mr. Brooks.

"Are you sure it's a proper gift? Technically I've only known her a week." Erik asked.

"Does it feel like a lifetime has pasted?" Mr. Brooks asked. Erik smiled,

"Certainly does seem like everything's different."

"Then it's the perfect gift to show your intentions. Merry Christmas!" Mr. Brooks said,

"Merry Christmas!" Erik smiled walking out. He was downright chiper as he strolled down the street. He waved to Marcello, tipped his hat to Mrs. Shangnessy and Mrs.Brandenheim, laughed at the children playing in the streets and sent up a silent prayer as he pasted Foley's seeing Katie hard at work inside. But just as he stepped up to the boarding house, La Carlotta came out smiling at the garment bag in her hand,

"I'ma gonna look so radient tonight! Ia..." She and Erik stopped and stared at each other in shock before Carlotta screeched,

"ARRGGG! YOOUUU! YOU KILLED MY PIANGI! HELP! HELP POLICE! MURDERER! MURDERER!"

Erik did the only thing he could think of and ran down the street as people stared in confusion and wonder. Carlotta pushed her male hairdresser and her chaffuer shouting,

"GO! GO AFTER HIM IDIOTS! CATCH HIM! CATCH HIM!" As the men tore after him, Carlotta began to sob and her maids led her inside her carriage up the street a bit while Tavish slowly crossed over having seen the whole thing. He knocked on the carriage with his cane and entered seeing the weeping diva. Taking off his hat, Tavish smiled with false concern,

"Signorina? What has happened?" Carlotta sniffed,

"I just saw my lover's killer! He ran off!" Tavish smiled wickedly,

"Tell me more!"

Meanwhile, outsideon the froot stoop of theboarding house,Sadie asked her mother on the steps,

"Mama? What's going on?"

"Who am I? A mind reader? How am I suppose to know?" Mrs. Lowenstein answered. Marcello and Nora ran up with Marcello asking,

"What's happening?"

"Why'd that lady call Erik a murderer?" asked Nora worried.

"Who'd called Erik a murderer?" Katie asked coming up wrapped in her shawl having heard the commotion from Foley's.

"We don't know what's going on!" Mrs. Lowenstein asked.

"Think it has to do with his past?" Nora asked.

"What past?" Mrs. Lowenstein asked.

"It's not important now!" Katie said trying to think.

"Not important? Erik is in trouble!" Mrs. Lowenstein shouted. They began to argue back and forth not noticing

Raoul and Christine De Changy coming up the walk. Stopping before them, Raoul shouted to gain their attention,

"Excuse me! Is this the Lowenstien boarding house?" When they didn't answer, Raoul and Christine looked at each other while the Lings pasted nearby and Father Ling said aloud to Mother Ling in English,

"And they say WE fight a lot!" Christine tried this time yelling,

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Does a man wearing a mask live here?" They all stopped and turned to look at the young couple in disbelief, their ears ready to listen.

* * *

Officer Doyle was on his beat when he saw Erik duck into an alley. Going over to find the younger man staring in dispair at the dead end, Doyle was about to cheerfully say hello, when two men came up and asked, 

"Excuse us Officer! Have you seen a man with a mask run past you?" Looking to the alley seeing Erik had dissappeared, Officer Doyle lied,

"He went that way. Why? What has he done?"

"He killed our employer's lover five years ago in Paris." answered one out of breath. Looking to the alley, Officer Doyle told them,

"You two go that way, I'll check this way!"

"Thank you!" they said running off. Doyle strolled into the alley before calling out,

"Alright Mr.North. You can come out now!" Erik humbly stepped out from behind some crates catching the policeman's stare. "You have some explaining to do." Doyle added. He took Erik back to the boarding house and lead him inside. To Erik's surprise, Doyle told him,

"I have no jurisdiction over crimes committed overseas...unless I'm under orders. So unless my Cheif tells me to arrest you, let's just keep this to ourselves, shall we?"

"Why?" Erik asked suspiciously. Doyle smiled,

"A lot of men in this country have done worst. 'Sides...We look after our own on Avenue A." Erik returned his smile until they entered the parlor and saw in the middle of the Lowenstiens, Kilkenny girls and Marcello,

"Christine!" Erik whispered. She and Raoul stood up as Sadie said cautiously,

"The Vicompt and Vicomptess say they're old aquaintances of yours...Erik." Nora came over with disbelief in her eyes,

"Say it ain't true Erik! Say that you didn't do the things they told us you did! Tell them!" Looking sadly at Nora and locking his gaze with Katie, Erik said to Mrs. Lowenstein,

"I'll be moving out the day after Christmas Mrs. Lowenstein. It's time I moved on."

"But Erik!" Marcello protested.

"Has Cupid healed yet Marcello?" Erik asked.

"Cupid...his leg's all fixed!" Marcello told him with a sigh.

"Good. If you'll all excuse me. Vicompt!" Erik said with a bow before turning to leave. Christine stepped forward and sang out,

"**_An-gel of Music...Hide...no...long-er! Se-cret and strange...An-gel!" _**Erik clenched his jaw and his hands before storming out the parlor. Katie followed after him,

"ERIK! Erik wait!" Erik stopped on the steps not looking at her.

"Nora will forget about me in time, Katie. She won't have nightmares about me!"

"And what about me? Am I suppose to forget about you too?" Katie asked. Erik dared to look at her, unshed tears blurring his vision as he stiffly said,

"Yes." And with that, Erik turned and went up the stairs to his room. In the parlor, Raoul cleared his throat and said to Mrs.Lowenstein,

"Um...we apoligize for causing such a scene Madame." Mrs. Lowenstein waved him off,

"Think nothing of it, Your Honor Sir. Erik will come out of it!" Sadie hugged her mother around the shoulders knowing she was trying to convince herself of that as well. Christine said to herself sadly,

"I just wanted to see him again. To tell him I'm sorry. Now I've ruined his life again!" Raoul sighed,

"We'll just show ourselves out. Thank you for your hospitality Madame." Officer Doyle, who had stayed for the whole thing, stopped him saying,

"Now just a moment, Mister Vicompt! Mr. North needs to have a word with you! So you just show up for the policeman's party tonight over at Foley's and you'll see him there. As Doyle handed Raoul two tickets, Christine asked,

"But what if he doesn't come?" Marcello spoke up,

"We'll make sure he comes Signora!" Nodding their thanks, Raoul led Christine out while Nora asked all the adults in the room,

"And how are we going to be doing that?" And all the adults were stumped. Then the air hung heavy with the sad notes of a lonely violin playing from above.

* * *

Erik didn't step out of his room all day. Nora tried to bring him lunch, Marcello tried to coax him out for a drink at Foley's. Finally, Sadie tried to bring Erik a tray of dinner. She knocked meekly on the door calling out, 

"Erik? Erik, Mama fixed you some dinner. Come on Erik talk to us!" She knocked on the door again, surprised to see it gently push open. She peeked in the crack and saw Erik sobbing on his window seat, his mask off and his distorted features even more distorted with agony. Sadie sighed and took the tray down to the kitchen where Katie and Mrs. Lowenstein were trying to get things cleaned up before they left for the party. Katie looked sadly at her friend,

"He still won't come out?"

"No." sighed Sadie.

"He'll come to the party!" Mrs.Lowenstein told them.

"How do you know?" Katie asked.

"I just know. Now...what are you girls wearing to the party?" Mrs. Lowenstein asked trying to lift the mood.

"Well I though I'd wear that off the shoulder gown, with the bule and red stripes." Sadie shrugged.

"I suppose I'll still go..." Katie sighed.

"And this is what you're wearing?" Mrs. Lowenstein asked as Katie looked at her clothes.

* * *

Later, Katie was in her room about to change when a knock came on her door. 

"Erik?" she cried rushing to open it. Instead, her father Mr.Kilkenny asked her with a bittersweet smile,

"Use to be you'd run to open the door for me, Poppet."

"Da...haven't seen ya for a few days." Katie said.

"Awk, me boss has been working us nonstop...I'm even workin' tonight and then I have to go pick up something after work...but...Mrs.Lowenstein's been kind enough to stay up late and fill me belly while she fills me in on my girls lives." Mr. Kilkenny said with a knowing grin. Katie looked down,

"You know about my new job then?"

"Aye...From what I hear it pays better with tips an' all." he said.

"It does." Katie nodded.

"What I'm more interested in is hearing about the relationship a certain daughter of mine has with a certain Frenchman from down the hall." Kilkenny said.

"Nora just...took on to him. He ain't so much a father to her...more like a big brother..."

"I wasn't talkin' bout Nora, Katherine Bridget." her father said interrupting her. Guiltly, Katie asked,

"Oh...you know of that too don't you?"

"Mrs. Lowenstein ain't a 'yenta' for nothin' Poppet!" Kilkenny said with a smile.

"I don't know when it happened Da...it just...happened..." Katie admitted. Then she shook her head, "Don't do me no good now anyway...something came up that's convinced Erik he has to leave. I can't make him stay."

"No...but ye can tell him he needs you." As Katie looked at him, Kilkenny brushed hair out of her face, "When did you grow up enough to fall in love with a full grown man? When did the time come for a husband to take the place of a father?" Tearing up, Katie said,

"No one can ever take your place in me heart Da!" And as Mr. Kilkenny embraced his daughter, out in the hall Mrs. Lowenstein came up to Erik's door. She knocked,

"Erik?"

"Please leave me alone." came the broken voice inside.

"I just wanted to borrow five dollars!" Mrs. Lowenstein shrugged. Erik opened the door after putting on his mask,

"What? My life is falling apart and you only want money?" Mrs. Lowenstein smiled,

"No...but it got you to open the door." Erik sighed stepping aside to let her in while she added, "I used the same trick with Sadie when she was a girl and moping about."

"I'm not moping!" Erik said with a pout. Mrs. Lowenstein sat on the bed,

"This...Christine person...she meant a great deal to you once didn't she?" Erik walked over to the window,

"You heard the story...I killed for her."

"That wasn't the man I see before me. That man died in the fire at Paris. He was replaced by a kind, loving, generous man who can do some good in this world. If he gives himself the chance." Mrs. Lowenstein told him. Erik folded his arms,

"I'm about out of second chances."

"Let me tell you something about the Jewish people. God gave us hundreds of chances! And still we kept turning to other gods and governments to solve our problems when God gave us everything we need. And I'm told by you Christians that this Jesus of yours was born to die...to give everyone a second chance. Not sure I believe that one...but the point is...God gives out second chances...only if we ask for them." Mrs. Lowenstein told him.

"You don't understand...I was consumed with this woman! And then she broke what was left of my heart!" Erik said.

"It doesn't mean you don't deserve a second chance. And it doesn't mean you shouldn't give her a chance to apologize to you. As to your heart...I believe you've let people who love you...put it back together." Mrs. Lowenstein replied.

"Who loves a monster like me?" Erik sneered crossing over. Pulling him to sit beside him, Mrs. Lowenstein said,

"Nora...she worships you. Marcello, Sadie, the other children...Katie?" Seeing him look down at that one, she went on, "And...there have been numerous times this week...when I wished my husband had lived long enough...to give me a son like you." Erik looked up at her stunned as she continued, "I was afraid and running once myself, remember? Keeping my treasures locked up out of fear. Don't let fear run your life...my son." Patting his cheek, Mrs. Lowenstien chuckled at his perplexed expression before getting up and saying,

"We have a party to go to. I'll know I'll see you there. Don't be late!" Once she was gone, Erik shook his confused head and took off his mask and wig to run a hand through his natural thin brown hair. Looking at the mirror, he knew he had to leave. No matter how much he wished to stay.


	9. A Night for Miracles

**A Night for Miracles**

Foley's Saloon was pratically glowing with magic that night as everyone on Avenue A danced and drank punch, filling up on delectable goodies. Nora was chatting with her friends, looking every so often to the door. She crossed over to a group of gentlemen who were all standing around someone. That someone turned out to be Katie dressed in that gorgeous red dress. And she looked stunning in it.

"Is Erik here yet?" Katie asked her sister. Nora sighed sadly,

"Not yet." Running a hand through her sister's hair, Katie said,

"You know...Mr. Foley said after Christmas, you can work here sweepin' the floors. Then we'd spend some time together. How's that sound?" Nora gave her a small smile,

"Sounds grand." Hugging her, Katie watched as a young man came up and asked Nora,

"May I have this dance?" Nora blushed and looked up at her sister who nodded and watched warmly as her sister was escorted to the floor. Looking out, Katie saw Sadie dancing with Marcello, Mary dancing with some fella, that Vicompt and Christine was here, even Mrs. Lowenstein was dancing with the very widowed Officer Doyle. Katie sighed going up the stairs to the second floor where she found a balcony to look out. Avenue A was below her, the buildings of New York a little over her head and the stars were above. Pulling the thin red net shawl around her head and shoulders, Katie whispered out to the cold night,

"Where are you Erik?"

* * *

Erik was downtown at the bank where one Mr. Thompkins smiled widely,

"There you are Mousieur! You are now an official customer of the Thompkins, Loweman and Smithe Bank...are...are you quite sure about your decision to move out west? We don't have a branch there!" Erik said tucking his bank book in his pocket,

"Just keep an eye on my holdings until I write you asking for a transfer."

"Forgive me Mousieur...it's just...five million dollars in cash is nothing to sneeze at! I'd hate to lose a customer I've gain just today!" Mr. Thompkins said as they stood.

"I understand. But this is the way it must be done." Erik said walking out the door into the cold December wind. Standing at the door, Mr. Thompkins said,

"Very well Mousieur...if you insist. Merry Christmas." As the man locked up for the evening, Erik whispered,

"For some maybe..." Erik heard the trolley car bells and decided to risk seeing Katie's father rather than walk in the cold. Once he caught up, Erik was relived to find a different driver and that only an elderly couple was on board. Paying his fare and sitting down, Erik sighed as the trolley car jumbled and swayed along the streets. Taking out of his coat the locket he had bought earlier, Erik thought to himself,

_"I must never get emotionally attached again. I just need to stay away from people that's all...just stay as far away from people as I possibly..."_

"Excuse me!" Erik looked up to see the older couple siting down next to him. The wife, a still beautiful woman with white hair with streaks of blonde and dressed in a fine blue and red plaid traveling dress asked him,

"Tell me dear, do you possibly have the time? My husband Nicky has forgotton his watch and we must be home by seven thirty for Christmas Eve!" The husband, a tall, portly gentleman with long white whiskers, and dressed in a smart green suit with a red vest added with a laugh,

"I didn't forget it, Annie! It fell out of my pocket before we left!" As the woman laughed and rolled her eyes, Erik took out his pocket watch and said with annoyance,

"It's only six forty, Madame." Annie sighed in relief,

"Oh good! Say...is something wrong?" Seeing her general concern, Erik said,

"Just my whole life!"

"What could go wrong on Christmas?" Nicky asked.

"Everything! My past caught up with me and now I have to run." Erik said not believing he was sharing this with total strangers.

"And now you feel as if you'll never get what you came to America to find." Nicky added. Looking at him in disbelief, Erik said in a daze,

"Yes..."

"Friends...a satisfying and creative career...family...love...a home?" Nicky went on.

"Yes!" Erik said.

"Well dear...you already found most of that...Sadie, Mrs. Lowenstien, Nora, Marcello, Katie...they're not only your friends...they've become your family...and they love you. And as long as you're loved Erik...you've found a home." Annie told him touching his masked cheek.

"Your past is in the past son. Christine never had the power to bring you out of the darkness. You had to make the choice and you did." Nick added.

"Wait...how did you know about Christine...and my friends from Avenue A...and how did you know my name?" Erik asked as the trolley pulled to a stop.

"Thrity-fourth street!" yelled the driver. The couple stood and Nick told Erik,

"Go home son!" Annie hugged Erik around the neck,

"And Merry Christmas!" Erik only watched in awe as they walked off. Then he snapped out of it and ran to catch the couple,

"Wait!" But they were gone. Not even their footprints where in the snow.

"Getting off sir?" the driver asked Erik. Looking out at the nearly vacant street, Erik said,

"No..." He sat back down and thought long and hard almost missing his stop when the driver yelled,

"Avenue A!" Erik got off and was forced to make a decision. Left to Delancy Stables or right to Foley's Saloon. Turning left, Erik ignored the soft laughter and music and went inside the barn seeing Cupid look up at him in his stall.

"Don't look at me like that! We have to leave!" Erik told Cupid who shook his mane in reply. Stroking Cupid's nose, Erik said, "It's too dangerous...best leave now before someone gets hurt..."

"A wise decision, Mr. North..." Erik spun on his heel to see Mr. Tavish smiling at him wickedly, "Or should I say...Mousieur Fantome de L'Opera?"

* * *

Katie sighed when her ears picked up the nose of heavy boots on the newly fallen snow. Seeing a figure below, Katie called out,

"Erik?" Officer Doyle stepped into the light in his Santa Claus outfit and pulled down his beard,

"Only me! Officer Doyle, Miss Katie! What are you doing all out in the cold all by yourself." Katie shrugged,

"Oh...just looking for a star..." Nodding in understanding, Doyle said,

"He'll come. Don't worry. Goodnight to you now. And Merry Christmas!" He went inside to the cheers of happy children while Katie looked up to see a shooting star. She smiled and said to herself softly,

"**_Everytime a star is fallin'... someone that you love...is...callin'..._**

_**He...needs me. Yes, he...needs me! Don't ev-en...ask me how...I know!**_

_**I know when he...calls me...my heart...hears him! **_

_**And tells...me that it's time for me...to go!**_

_**He's...my world...and I...am his...**_

_**He's...my world...and journey's end...is where he is!**_

_**And...his...laughter! Is my...laughter! A**_

_**And tells...me...what I'm living for!**_

_**And so if...he...needs me...I'll go!**_

**_'Cause I...need him...much...more!" _**Katie smiled and picked up her skirts going inside as another star fell from the sky. Sadie and Marcello met her the the foot of the stairs.

"Katie! I'm starting to get worried. Where's Erik?" asked Sadie. Mrs. Lowenstein came up and told them,

"He'll be here, Sadie!"

"He sure will! And I'm goin' to go get him. He needs me...I love him! I love him and I have to be the one to get him!" said Katie as the smile on her face spread to her friends. Marcello pushed her towards the door,

"Go! Ia think you can convince Erik to come back!" Going out the saloon, Katie raised her voice to the heavens,

"**_He's...my world...and I...am his..._**

_**He's...my world...and journey's end...is where he is!**_

_**And...his...laughter! Is my...laughter! A**_

_**And tells...me...what I'm living for!**_

_**And so if...he...needs me...I'll go!**_

**_'Cause I...need him...much...more!" _**Remembering Cupid in his stall, Katie went over to the stables but stopped at the door once she heard Erik's deep powerful voice growl at someone,

"How did you know?" She heard Mr.Tavish's voice reply in a most self-assured manner,

"A certain Prima Diva told me everything! Hiding in the opera house...terrorizing the players...demanded money from the management...stalking and kidnapping Mlle.Daae...killing two men...my...my...you certainly have a colorful past haven't you?"

"What do you want Tavish?" Erik asked.

"I've already taken the steps for my revenge...however...I could agree to some of that tainted money you have to protect your whereabouts." Tavish replied.

"Are you trying to blackmail me?" Erik demanded.

"Oh don't get so high and mighty with me, Mousieur Phantom. After all, a monster like you has done far worse less we forget." Tavish said. And that was the last straw for Katie. She burst in the stables and got into Tavish's face,

"You horrible little twit! You can't hold all this over Erik's head! His friends already know 'bout his past and we will all stick by him and protect him! He ain't the man he was! And if anyone's the monster here it's you!" Erik pulled her back by the shoulders,

"Katie!"

"How touching! By it won't do you any good my dear. For as we speak, La Carlotta is at Foley's Saloon telling the cheif of police the truth of Avenue A's most upstanding citizen, Erik North. They'll be a warrent for your arrest before the night is out." Tavish told them. Erik sneered,

"If you actually think La Carlotta can show up on time for anything you are sadly mistaken. She likes to be fashionally late!" Tavish twirled his cane and smiled,

"No matter! The point is she will tell the police and you will once again be a wanted man. Now if you'll excuse me...I must go the factory and break open a bottle of champange I've been saving!" As Erik struggled to hold Katie back, Tavish added snidely,

"Have a Merry Christmas...while you can! Mmm hmm! Mmm HA HA HA HA HA!" He exited the stable and Katie shook loose of Erik and shouted out the door,

"Oh yeah! Well...your spats look stupid!" When she turned, Erik finally took notice of her in her gown. Desire swelled as his eyes raked over her form and the plunging neckline. His eyes took on a sad look and his gently smiled,

"Oh Katherine...you look like a Christmas angel!" Katie came forward and told him,

"He doesn't hold any sway with the powers that be anymore! Not now that his business is in trouble! We'll figure somethin' out!" Erik rubbed her shoulders and told her sadly,

"But a celebrity like La Carlotta does, my darling." Katie stopped,

"Erik...did you just call me darlin'?" Erik smiled,

"I suppose there's no denying it. Katie...I'm in love with you...I adore you...you may not feel the same way but..." Taking his hands in hers Katie told him,

"Erik! That's what I need to tell you! Why I came to find you! I love you Erik North! I love you! Down to the depths of my soul!" Tearing up, Erik grinned,

"You do?" Katie grinned pulling him close by the neck,

"What does this tell ya?" Erik recieved a kiss that curled his toes and sent shivers of pleasure down his spine. When they broke the kiss, Erik embraced her whispering,

"You don't know how long I've waited for you!" Katie laughed and pulled back wiping the happy tears from her cheeks,

"So what are we goin' to do about that Scrooge Tavish?" Erik furrowed his brow in thought,

"Scrooge?" Then a slow, wicked smile spread on his face as he took Katie by the hand and led her out and continued,

"Come on."

"Where we goin', Erik darlin'?" asked Katie.

"To scare the Dickens out of Augustus P. Tavish!" Erik answered.

* * *

Mr. Tavish was drinking his glass of champange all alone in his office when he heard a noise come from the floor. He put his glass down and took up a poker from his fireplace. Stepping out of the office, he descended the stairs calling out,

"Hullo? Who's there? I'll call the police!" Stepping out on the floor, Tavish saw a faint shadow pass on his right. He swung the poker around and hit only air. A dark laugh reverberated off the walls.

"Show yourself you coward!" Tavish yelled. Then a voice that came from nowhere and everywhere,

"A coward am I? Then you must be even sadder than I first thought."

"What the devil are you talking about?" Tavish demanded.

"If I am a coward for hiding my form from you, then what do you call a man who toasts himself alone in a deserted factory? Champayne is meant to be shared with friends? Where are your friends, Tavish?" the Voice asked.

"Who are you?" Tavish asked suspiciously.

"A ghost."

"Bah!" sneered Tavish.

"Don't believe me hmm? Fine. I'll be happy to prove it to you." said the Ghost before a teddy bear flew across the room on it's on power. Then a train moved down a table by itself, followed by a toy cannon popping their corks out. Dropping his poker and sweating profusily, Tavish nervously asked while spinning around,

"Spirit! What do you want of me?"

"I'd be content if you thought of others than yourself every once in a while. But you shall be far happier if you try to give back to your fellow man, help him in his hour of need...all through the year but especially at Christmas. Look at you! You don't have a friend in the world! And there's a whole street out there filled with good, caring people that you could spend the lonely hours with. But here you are in your souless factory where you will more than likely die alone slumped over your desk." The Voice told him. Tavish got on his knees and begged,

"No! No! Spirit! I'll change! I'll honor Christmas! I'll honor every human being with kindness and generosity! Please say it is not to late! Please!"

"It's never too late." the Voice echoed fadding away as Tavish broke down into sobs.

* * *

Outside, Katie shivered a little when someone touched her elbow.

"Oh!" she cried upon spinning around to face the chowled figure. Erik pushed back the hood and chuckled,

"It's only me darling!" Katie sighed nodding towards the factory,

"Was that whole business necessary?" Erik smirked while taking her hand,

"No...but it was fun." They walked over to Foley's Saloon where everyone began to applaud and slap Erik's back, rushing forward to shake his hand. Christine and Raoul stepped forward. Erik paused, then smiled and allowed Christine to hug him, recieving a handshake from Raoul. No words were needed to understand that all was forgiven.

"Erik!" cried Mrs. Lowenstein breaking through the crowd and embracing Erik.

"Oof! Merry Christmas to you too, Madame!" Erik grunted out with a smile. Sadie went to the landing of the stairs and tapped on a glass of punch with a butter knife getting everyone's attention,

"Attention everyone! I know this may seem unusual. A Jewish girl making a Christmas toast. But...as most of you know I have the biggest mouth on Avenue A!" Everyone laughed with Marcello smiling and protesting,

"Oh no!"

"I just wish to thank someone who's only been with us for a little while. But who has in that time made such an difference, especially for the children. Erik you've done so much for us! Come to think of it what you've really been is our own very only angel." Sadie said.

"A Christmas Angel!" Nora added. Sadie laughed lifting her glass,

"Right! Here's to Avenue A's very own Christmas Angel!" Erik was fighting back grateful tears. He finally had friends. And with Mrs. Lowenstein as a mother, Sadie and Nora like sisters, Marcello for a brother and Katie as expectantly his future bride, Erik finally knew. He was home.

"Zere he iz!" snapped a shrill voice through the crowd. Upon the crowd parting, they saw La Carlotta come forward followed by the chief of police. She jabbed a finger in Erik's face and screeched,

"Zere! My lover's killer!" Everyone began to gasp and murmur and the police cheif said,

"Madame...you must be mistaken." Officer Doyle said pulling off his beard saying,

"Mr. North's a right fine member of our community, Ma'am!"

"Ia don't care! Ia know zat face! Hey! He'll tell you! He'll believe me!" Carlotta said pointing to a figure that came forward. Erik gulped when Tavish asked the police chief,

"Is something wrong officer?"

"Tell him! Tell him how you believe me!" Carlotta commanded. Tavish smiled and told the police cheif,

"I apoligize Sir, but I only humored La Carlotta when she mistook my new business partner in a moment of grief for her love's murderer."

"Business partner?" asked Katie. Tavish smiled a genuine smile,

"Well I recently realized as a result of my recent business failures that I need a brilliant man who treats toymaking like an artform. If Mr.North will agree, I believe we can build a lucritive and quality filled factory."

"You traitor! Ia don't care if you like him now! Ze phantom was horribly deformed on one side of his face! Why do you zink he's wearing a mask, huh? Go on! Make him take off hiz mask and show you! Zen you can arrest him!" Carlotta demanded. The police cheif sighed,

"Alright Doyle. Have Mr. North take off his mask." Christine tensed. It was the night of _Don_ _Juan_ all over again!

"He doesn't have to show you anythin' you cow!" Katie snapped.

"Kathrine!" Erik hushed her. Officer Doyle looked Erik in the eye,

"Come on Lad. Off with it now." Erik gulped and took one last look around the faces of his friends. Then he reached up and slowly pulled off his mask. There was a collective gasp and people began to murmur with Mrs. Lowenstein asking Sadie,

"That's what he was hiding? What's the big deal?"

"Mama hush!" Erik furrowed his brow and looked at Katie who had just dropped her jaw in shock. Why was she surprised? She had seen his abomination before. Doyle lifted up the corner of his mouth with relief as he told Carlotta,

"Well there you have it Ma'am. You must have the wrong man." As Erik was trying to figure out what he meant, Marcello added,

"Maybe you should be careful of who you are accusing before you accuse them, no?" A stunned Carlotta said,

"Yes...Ia suppose so...Bye bye now..." She walked out of the Saloon as the cheif of police said,

"Alright folks! Nothing to see here! Get back to your party!" As the music started up again and the small talk resumed, all of Erik's friends including the De Changy's were looking at Erik. Only Mrs. Lowenstein and Nora was smiling, everyone else had their mouth's gaping open in shock. Erik finally snapped,

"Will somebody please explain why no one is screaming at the sight of me?"

"Why would they scream at such a handsome punum?" Mrs. Lowenstein asked.

"Yeah Erik. Why were you wearin' a mask? Did you cut yourself a few weeks ago or somethin'?" Nora asked. Confused Erik asked,

"What?" Marcello turned him around to see the mirror behind the bar,

"Ia believe your "wounds" have healed my friend." Erik froze. The man in the glass was not the man Erik had known as his reflection whenever he dared to look. This man was perfection! Both sides of the face looked the same. And the features were appealing as well. The nose was aristocratic, the cheek high like it's twin, the smooth forehead leading to a raven black hairline. He put a hand to his face to feel the same. Smooth and real. Even the hair was different! It was no longer thin and brown but thick and dark like the night. Raoul asked in disbelief,

"How is this possible?"

"Such a fuss over such a good looking boy! I'm so glad you came back!" said Mrs. Lowenstein patting his right cheek and going through the crowd. Sadie turned to Erik,

"Erik! I caught a glimpse of your face this afternoon! It was still deformed. What happened?"

"Deformed?" asked Nora.

"How should I know?" Erik asked still confused.

"Well what did you do after you left the house?" asked Marcello.

"I went to the bank downtown...then I rode back on the trolley." Erik told them.

"Did you met anyone?" asked Raoul.

"An elderly couple. The woman touched my mask...they knew who I was. And they were trying to convince me to go home." Erik said fingering his cheek.

"Well what did they look like?"

"She was beautiful with white hair...and he had white whiskers..."

"Wait...did he have rosy cheeks?" asked Katie.

"Yes."

"A nose like a cherry?" Christine asked.

"Yes." nodded Erik.

"And a big round belly?" Sadie asked.

"That shook when he laughed like a bowl full of jelly?" Marcello inquired.

"Yes! Do you know him?" Erik asked.

"Erik! You've just described Santa Claus! And Mrs. Santa Claus!" Nora exclaimed.

"Santa?" asked Erik.

"No...it isn't possible!" exclaimed Raoul shaking his head.

"Well...it is Christmas! Miracles happen!" Katie shrugged as Erik wrapped an arm around her waist. He looked over to see Tavish alone at the corner of the bar nodding politely and nervously to everyone who passed. He left his group saying,

"Excuse me." Walking over to Tavish, Erik asked, "Why did you defend me to La Carlotta?" Tavish smiled,

"After a bit of a fright a few minutes ago, I calmed down and realized I had been visited by an opera ghost and not a ghost of Christmas past!" Erik smiled,

"I must be losing my touch."

"You were convincing enough to make me fearful of dying alone. You were right Mr. North. I need to think of others. And I'll start with adding more coal to the stove daily. And I meant what I said about making you my partner. Next Christmas, Tavish Toys will bring a lot of joy to children. Especially if you design them. So what do you say, North? Partners?" Tavish said extending his hand. Erik shook it smiling,

"Miracles happen in all forms tonight! Come! Let me introduce you. Then you can tell the children of our new partnership!" As he followed Tavish to his loved ones, Erik prayed a little prayer thanking God for sending whoever that jolly old gentleman was.

* * *

That jolly old gentleman in question was flying overhead in a sleigh pulled by eight tiny reindeer. His wife Annie said as she sat by his side,

"Oh Nicky! I'm so glad we could finally give Erik what he always wanted!"

"He gave himself what he always wanted, Annie. We just gave him a normal face." Santa said.

"But he did always want it! We just didn't know about him until he had already grown. Besides...he was handsome enough. And he certainly didn't need a perfect face to win Katie's heart!" Annie said.

"Yeah...but it was just an added joy for his life." Santa said.

"And you know what Nick? I can't wait for the day we get a letter from his children!" Annie said.

"HO HO HO! Merry Christmas Annie!"

"Merry Christmas Nicky!" smiled Annie as they began to sing,

"**_Through a navy blue night, _**

_**crowd with shimmering stars."**_

**_"To the kids of the world you can bet I'll be making my annual calls..." _**sang Santa.

_**"And now...with you sitting...be-sides...me**_

**_We'll have the best...Christmas...of all!" _**sang Annie Claus.

_**"Flying over the clouds...flying under the moon, **_

_**as we watch and we wait for the first house to appear...**_

**_And now...with you sitting_** **_be-sides...me_**

_**We'll have the best...Happy...New Year!"**_

_**"Though the winds may be strong...I will never...complain...dear!**_

**_I'm happy as long...as there's you...and my reindeer!" _**sang Santa.

* * *

Down below on Avenue A, everyone at the Lowenstein boarding house, including the Ling family, the De Changy's and Mr. Tavish had gathered together to open presents. As Erik gave an excited Katie the gold locket, he sang,

**_"Through a navy blue night...crowd with shimmering stars..." _**Looking outside the window, Katie sang fingering her new locket,

**_"In a moment I know that the first litte snowflake will fall! And now...that you're standing...be-side...me...we'll have the best...Christmas...of all!" _**They watched as Mrs. Lowenstein pulled out a silver candlestick from her stocking. She teared up upon realizing it was exactly the same as her grandmother's. Katie looked to Erik who had a mischeivious grin on his face. She then knew he had provided the gift. Could she love this man anymore? Then she sadly notice Nora pulling out wads of paper from her stocking. Wasn't Da suppose to fill her stocking this year? Then a knock came on the door. Nora went to answer it and she and Katie both gasped upon seeing the petite red headed woman with brown eyes and two freckles under her eye.

"Mama!" cried Nora.

"Mama!"cried Katie happily as she and Nora went to embrace the woman who cried,

"Nora! Katie!" Erik smiled as Mr. Kilkenny came in holding his sleeping year old son in his arms. They exchanged a look and nodded before Mrs. Kilkenny pulled back and exclaimed,

"Saints declare! You're both so beautiful! And Katie darlin' where did you get such a beautiful gown? And that spot o'gold gracin' your neck is gorgeous!" Katie smiled,

"The gown was created by Mrs. Lowenstein. But the necklace..." She reached for Erik's hand and pulled him close,"...the heart of gold belongs to Erik."

"Enchante Madame." Erik said kissing the back of her hand.

"Well! A right handsome gentleman! A pleasure to meet you Erik!" Mrs. Kilkenny said.

"The pleasure is mine, Madame!" said Erik before Mrs. Lowenstein pulled her aside, taking her things while making introductions. Erik pulled Katie back and looked up to the ceiling,

"Isn't that mistletoe?" Katie smiled a teasing smile,

"Erik North, just because you buy me expensive jewelry that'll you'll still be payin' off by St.Patrick's Day, don't think I'm easy to get!" Erik winced and pulled out his bank book,

"Um...darling...I think you better understand that...I can afford expensive jewelry!" Katie took on a confused expression as Erik passed her the bank book. Then her eyes nearly bugged out of her head when she saw the six figure number.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!" she cried upon realizing she had a kind, handsome and insanely wealthy man to call her own. Miracles did happen. Overhead, Santa and Annie Claus sang together,

_**"When your no longer kids...and have kids of your own...**_

**_you'll remember what somebody said to you when you were small...As long...as you love...one an-other...you'll have the best Christmas...of all!"_**On Avenue A, Katie and Erik sang,

**_"...As long...as you love...one an-other...you'll have the best Christmas...the best...Christmas...the best...Christmas...of all!" _**And then Erik kissed Katie under the mistletoe, as the church bells rang the Christmas hour.

The End


End file.
